In a World with You
by Mintsticks
Summary: Tyson Granger is a normal, everyday guy with normal, everyday friends. That is until he learns of their truth. Can he come to terms with this newly discovered truth, or will it throw his entire world into chaos? TyKa and MaRe. Complete!
1. Surprise! Welcome to our Home

Summary: Tyson Granger is a normal, everyday guy with normal, everyday friends. That is until he learns of their truth. Can he come to terms with this newly discovered truth, or will it throw his entire world into chaos? TyKa (love it!) and MaRe.

Mint: Hey everyone! Mint here, reporting for writing duty.

Tyson: And about time, too! We've been waiting for, like, ever!

Kai: Can we just get started already?

Mint: Okay, I get it, Mr. Grumpy. You're just jealous because I've kept you from your precious Tyson.

Kai: Do you know how crazy I've been going without him? (Grabs Tyson and holds him protectively) What were you doing with him, anyway?

Mint: Uh . . . Why don't you start with the disclaimer, Max?

Max: Sure! Mint does not, in any way, own us or Beyblade. Nor does she own The Great Demon Kingdom or Kyo Kara Maoh.

Mint: This is not a cross-over between Beyblade and Kyo Kara Maoh! I am only using the Great Demon Kingdom in my story and nothing else! Well, maybe except the concept of humans fighting demons. (Smiles innocently)

Kai: You're avoiding the question.

Mint: Ray, take the warnings!

Ray: This fanfic includes yaoi (boy x boy), strong language, violence, death, and male pregnancy.

Tyson: What was that last part?

Mint: Let the story begin!

And, sorry if the characters seem a little out of character. I'm trying my best here! But, I like when Kai acts affectionate towards Tyson.

In a World with You  
______________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1: Surprise! Welcome to our Home.

Tyson Granger sat cross-legged on the dojo floor while waiting for his friends. He recalled the phone call he received this morning.

_Flashback_

_Ring, ring, ring! Tyson groaned as he heard his cell phone go off at 6 in the morning. He lazily reached over to where the buzzing phone was laying and picked it up. "Hello?" he mumbled into what he thought was the speaker. He finally realized it was upside down, and he slowly flipped it. "Hello?" he mumbled again._

"_Tyson! We have something exciting to tell you!" a voice screamed on the other line. It was one of Tyson's best friends, Max Tate. _

"_Wha?" he asked. He was still half asleep._

"_We'll be over in about one hour! See you soon!" Tyson heard a click and knew Max had hung up._

_End flashback_

His mind began to wonder. Why had they called him so early anyway? What was so urgent that they couldn't wait until later? Wait . . . could they have found out about him and Kai Hiwatari? No, that couldn't be it. They already pretty much knew, since Tyson was starting to show Kai affection in public. Not to mention, he and Kai weren't really official yet . . . And, he knew that Max and Ray Kon had a little something going on, too. So then what could it be?

Tyson was brought back to reality when he heard the door slide open and people walk in. Tyson yawned and greeted them with a tired wave. "Hey guys. What's the matter? Did Ray finally get the courage to ask Max out?" Tyson teased.

Ray blushed slightly but smirked nonetheless. Max, on the other hand, turned red. "Hey! At least we're farther along than you and Kai!" Max retorted.

"Hey, take that back!" Tyson fumed.

"Hah hah! Never!"

"Do it now!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"That's enough!" Kai stopped their arguing. He sighed and said, "Max, you know why we came here. Tyson, we have something important to talk about."

Tyson nodded and waited for his friends to continue.

"I'm going to get straight to the point, Tyson," Ray began. "We want you to come back with us to our world and live there."

Tyson looked at him like he sprouted another head. "Your world? Like your country?"

"No. Our world as in another world apart from this one," Ray corrected him. "Our world is the world of the demons. It is called 'The Great Demon Kingdom', and it is where we are from.

Tyson looked at all of his friends with wide eyes. "You mean . . . You're all demons? And, you never told me?"

He was taking it a little differently than they had expected. "Sorry we didn't tell you, buddy, but we couldn't. It's not exactly something we can be open about," Max explained.

"So why are you telling me this now?"

"We told you, we want you to come live in our world," Ray repeated.

"Okay, then why?"

"Uh . . ." Ray paused for a moment. "You're going to have to ask Kai that one."

Tyson looked at Kai questioningly. "Kai?"

Kai walked over to Tyson and gently placed a hand upon his head. "I can't tell you until you decide to come with us. I know it seems all so soon, but we'll give you a day to think it over."

Kai turned around to walk away, along with Ray and Max, when Tyson suddenly stood and grabbed Kai's arm. "Wait. If I go with you, I can always be with you?" he asked Kai.

He turned around to look Tyson in the eyes and nodded. "Yeah. Always."

"Then, I've decided. I want to go with you."

Kai looked surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah, really." Tyson grinned at his best friend and secret crush. He could hear Max and Ray giggling in the background.

"Tyson said yes _way_ too fast," Ray commented.

"I think he's just really excited about being with Kai more," Max added.

Tyson puffed his cheeks at them. "Like you guys could talk. You're, like, all over each other whenever you're alone." That stopped them in their tracks.

Max gasped and yelled, "How did you know that?"

"I didn't, but I do now." Tyson grinned evilly at them.

"That's enough, Max!" Kai demanded, becoming annoyed and impatient. Max pouted and grabbed Ray's arm for protection. "Then we leave now." Kai announced.

Tyson nodded and said, "OK. Let me pack and say bye to Gramps." _Crap! I almost forgot! I can't just tell Gramps I'm going away to The Great Demon Kingdom . . . _

"Don't waste time packing. We already have everything you need at home," Kai confirmed. He followed Ray and Max to the sliding door, paused, and said, "Meet us in the park when you're done saying goodbye." And they left.

Tyson began looking for his Gramps. He exited the dojo and halted, half expecting him to pop out of nowhere to strike him with the wooden training sword. "Gramps!" he called out. "Gramps, Where are you?" He heard a soft scuffle from behind him. He turned around quickly to find . . . No one there. "Gramps?"

"HEEYA!" The shout came from above. Tyson rolled to the side, barely dodging the attack. "What's up, little man? Lookin' for me?" the old man asked Tyson.

The bluenette nodded. "Uh, yeah. Is it okay if I . . ." Tyson stopped, thinking of what he should say. "If I live with Kai, Max, and Ray? I mean . . . I know it sounds weird and all, but . . ." Tyson looked down, afraid to meet the older man's eyes.

Gramps face softened, and he looked almost sad. He got closer to Tyson and patted his head fondly. "I knew this day would come, T-man," he admitted to his grandson. The bluenette's eyes widened. There was silence as he waited for the old man to explain. He coughed and said, "Look, I can't give you the 411 now, little man, but I can say this. You're special. Everything will piece together. Go. Do what you gotta do."

Tyson grinned at his Gramps and hugged him. "Thanks, Gramps. I promise to visit whenever I can!" The older man just nodded and watched as his dear grandson left him to begin his own life.

"Good luck, T-man. And, come back safely."

. . .

"Hey, guys!" the bluenette greeted his friends. He huffed slightly from running.

"Hey, Ty. Are you all set?" Max asked with his usual grin.

"Yep!"

"Did you go to the bathroom?" Kai questioned him.

"Huh? Bathroom? What, are there no bathrooms at The Great Demon Kingdom?" Tyson tilted his head to the side, a confused look on his face.

Kai sighed and yes, "Of course they do. But, the trip is a little crazy, and I wouldn't want you to end up doing what Max did." There was a choking sound behind him.

"Kai! It was my first time! And, I didn't know!" Max shouted defensively, a slight blush on his face.

"Uh . . . Right. I went not too long ago, so let's go!" _Before I learn something else I didn't need to know, _Tyson thought.

Kai nodded and raised a hand. Suddenly, something black, red, and smoky began to form in front of him. Tyson jumped a little in surprise, but remained quiet. Kai took the bluenette's hand into his own and said, "Never let go of me, okay? You could end up getting lost . . ." Tyson gulped and nodded. "Ray, Max, you two go first," Kai ordered.

"Right," Ray and Max said in unison before jumping into the swirly portal. Tyson could hear them yelling "whoa!" as they disappeared deeper into the dark depths.

"Get ready," Kai warned as he wrapped his other arm around the bluenette to keep him close. As they got closer Tyson could feel himself being lifted up, as if the portal wanted to swallow him up so desperately. Soon, all he could see was darkness and a red glowing light. He felt blind. He began to panic but calmed when Kai squeezed his hand gently. _I'm here. _It was as if the bluenette could hear the dual-haired thoughts.

_Kai? _Tyson called out mentally.

_We're almost there . . . Breathe, Ty, breathe! _Tyson hadn't even noticed he was holding his breath. He gasped as the portal finally spit them out, and they land on the ground with a hard _thud! _He moaned from the whiplash, but smiled when he felt something comfortable beneath him.

_Thank goodness something soft broke my fall._ Tyson hesitated when he heard a pain filled groan from under him.

"Are you okay?" he heard Kai's voice. Suddenly realizing what, or who, he landed on; he quickly rolled off of Kai and blushed.

"Ah! Kai! I'm so, so, so sorry! Did I hurt you?" the bluenette cried out, concerned.

Kai also had a slight blush on his face. "Don't worry. I'm fine." But, he was better than fine. _It felt nice to have our bodies so close . . . _

"Are you sure, Kai? You look a little dazed," Tyson said while waving his hand in front of Kai's face.

Kai sat up quickly and said, "Uh, yeah, I'm sure." But, the thought still lingered in his mind.

"Tyson, Kai, you two okay?" Max yelled when he and Ray found Tyson and Kai.

"Yeah, we're- Whoa," the bluenette stopped talking when he noticed his new surroundings.

Kai smirked, stood up, and helped Tyson up. "This is it, The Great Demon Kingdom. Welcome home, Tyson."

Mint: Muahaha! I'm going to leave it there. (Grins evilly)

Tyson: But, that's not fair! (Pouts, but smiles when Kai holds him)

Mint: Well, think of it this way. Now you can look forward to the next chapter!

Max: Write it now! I want more time with Ray!

Tyson: I need more time with Kai! (Clings to Kai)

Mint: Okay, okay, calm down. You guys will have plenty of time together. And, I promise not to take Tyson away this time.

Kai: Oh yeah! What did you do to my love? (Gives death glare)

Mint: Uh . . . Gotta go! **Please don't forget to review, review, review!**


	2. You’re the what!

Mint: Hey again! (Looks at the Bladebreakers) Well?

Bladebreakers: (Sighs) Welcome to Mint's fanfic.

Mint: Was that so hard?

Bladebreakers: Get to the story already!

Mint: (o.o;) Okay, okay, don't have a cow. Tyson, take the disclaimer!

Tyson: K. Mint does not own us or Beyblade, thankfully, and does not own The Great Demon Kingdom or Kyo Kara Maoh either.

Mint: What was that?

Tyson: (.;) Nothing!

Mint: Thought so. Kai! Warnings, now!

Kai: Hn. Yaoi (boy and boy), language, violence, death, male . . . Pregnancy? What?

Mint: Begin next chapter! But, first some thanks are in order!

Susan-Sue: Thanks so much for reading! I've actually had some experience writing on Quizilla, but then I found this site and I liked it more. But, this is my first time writing a Beyblade fanfic, so I appreciate the encouragement. (=D)

RobbXmonXlover: Thanks also for reading and enjoying my story (so far XD). I'm definitely going to keep writing. I'm really enjoying writing this fanfic. (Nods) TyKa and MaRe are the best pairings ever! So cute . . . Actually, I have read one (or a few, really) of your stories before. I loved reading The Road To the Happy Ending. That story was actually the first one I've read where Tyson and Max became pregnant. It was so cute that I wanted to make them pregnant in this one! Thank you so much for writing a great story! (Hugs)

In a World with You  
______________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2: You're the what?

The Great Demon Kingdom was a beautiful place that was full of life. Everything was so green, and the sky was so blue and clear with no signs of pollution anywhere. People were walking through the streets, busy with work or shopping. The townsfolk would stop to say "hi" to a neighbor and continue on their way. There was nothing modern about this new world, but Tyson found that it didn't bother him too much. It all seemed so peaceful to him. He looked out the little window of the carriage, which Kai had called for earlier, as people would pass by and wave. He would wave back every now and then. "Oh yeah!" the bluenette suddenly exclaimed. "I almost forgot to ask. If you guys are demons, then where are your wings and horns?" He made little horns with his fingers as he spoke.

Max chuckled and answered, "We don't have things like those. Those are just stereotypes. We pretty much look like normal humans."

"The only thing that separates us from humans is our powers," Ray added.

Tyson stared at him in amazement. "You have powers? Powers? That's so cool! What kind of powers?"

"Well," Ray began, "I'm especially skilled at using the element of lightning. I can also teleport if I know where I want to go first. I can teleport other people as well, but only a certain amount. Too many can cause me to go crazy, and then everyone would be lost in the space warp." The Bluenette laughed nervously at the neko-jin's response.

"And I can control water!" the blond chimed in. "I can also read minds if I focus, but it gives me a headache sometimes."

"Focusing gives you a headache?" Tyson teased.

Max blushed and yelled, "No! Reading peoples' minds gives me a headache. So not funny, Tyson . . ." The genki glared at his best friend.

Tyson chuckled. "I thought it was."

Kai smirked and laughed inwardly. "I use the element of fire. My other ability is levitation."

The bluenette grinned at all of his friends. "That is wicked!" _I wish I could do something like that, _he thought.

_But you can . . . _He heard another voice. His eyes widened, and he was about to question it when Kai interrupted his thoughts.

"We're here." Kai got out first and helped Tyson down the tall step of the carriage, and then Ray helped Max out. The bluenette blushed when Kai took his hand and didn't let go. "This is your new home, Tyson," Kai said while extending his free arm towards the **very **large castle.

"You mean . . . You live in a castle? Holy shit! Wait, that means a king and/or queen lives here too! Are you friends with him and/or her?"

Max giggled and said, "Yep! We're actually best friends with him."

"And so are you, Tyson," Ray added.

"But I've never been here before! How could I be . . ." The bluenette eyed Kai suspiciously, who smirked at him in return.

"I'm the king of The Great Demon Kingdom," the dual-haired boy confessed.

Tyson stared at him for a few seconds before hugging him. "Kai, that's great! I know it's a little late, but congratulations!" Kai blushed slightly at the sudden contact but hugged back anyway.

"Thanks. Why don't we go in so I can show you around our castle?" he suggested. The blue haired boy paused when his secret crush said "our" but shrugged it off and nodded. "Great. Let's go."

. . .

"This is the best castle I've ever seen!" Tyson exclaimed after he got the full tour of the structure. They were now resting in the living room, which was as big as a small house. There were two large couches in the middle of the room. Tyson sat next to Kai on one couch while Max sat next to Ray on the other.

"This is the only castle you've ever seen!" Max snickered.

The bluenette blushed. "Yeah, well, there aren't many castles where I come from," he shot back.

"Max, Ray," Kai suddenly spoke. "You two can leave now."

Max looked at Ray hesitantly, who nodded at him. The two stood in unison and walked out the room together.

"Uh, what's up, Kai?" Tyson looked at him, confusion written clearly on his face.

"I need to talk to you alone, Tyson. I thought I should tell you the truth. Tell you why I brought you here . . ."

The bluenette looked concerned at the sudden seriousness. Although Kai was usually serious, this seemed important. "Yeah? What's the matter, Kai?"

"I'll start from the beginning."

_Flash back_

"_Your highness, when will you finally choose a bride?" Tala, one of Kai's advisors, asked. "You can't keep turning them away forever. If you don't wed soon that horrible man, Boris, will attempt to steal the throne!" _

"_You think I don't know that? I've been trying to find a suitable bride for over a year now, but I have, so far, deemed all of them unworthy. Most of those women are crazed, obsessed fools who would never leave me alone! I refuse to wed any of them," Kai shouted._

"_Great! This is just what we need. The humans are beginning to harm the citizens and our king is having trouble finding a lover," Bryan, his other advisor, said, flustered._

"_You must find someone soon, my lord. I refuse to follow that foul man," Ray, one of Kai's generals, claimed._

"_Yeah! I'm with Ray!" Max, his other general, agreed._

"_Your majesty, may I make a suggestion?" Everyone turned their attention towards Brooklyn, Kai's tactician. "You said there was no worthy person here, but what if you went to another world?" Everyone considered his words carefully. "There is a world called Earth. Many different people inhabit that world. I'm sure that you could find someone worthy enough there."_

_Kai stood and walked away from his throne. "You could be right. But how am I supposed to get to this other world?" _

_The tactician held something out to him. "This is something your father left for me to give to you when you were ready. It can take you to the only other world that is connected to this one."_

"_And that would be this 'Earth' you spoke of?" Kai considered._

"_You catch on fast. Use this to get there, and always keep it with you. If you were to lose it while in the other world, you could never return home."_

_Kai took what Brooklyn said to heart. "I'll keep it with me, always." He picked up the small red pendant. "How does it work?" _

"_All you have to do is focus your power into it." _

_Kai did as he was told. Suddenly, the pendant began to glow. A black light shot from it as the portal to the other world opened._

"_Wait!" Tala stopped him from walking into it. "Let me come with you, your highness. I could never forgive myself if something were to happen to you._

"_No, Tala, you must stay here and watch over the kingdom in my absence," the dual-haired boy demanded._

"_But-"_

"_We'll go with him." Ray volunteered himself and Max. Kai nodded as they stood next to their king._

"_Fine." Tala gave in. "But if you let anything bad happen to him, you can be sure something __**bad **__will happen to the both of __**you**__."Ray and Max nodded in understanding._

"_Before you go, if you happen to find a male you like don't jump at him too quickly. People of that world are not quite used to the idea of same sex couples like we are," Brooklyn warned._

"_Hn. Let us go." Kai was the first one to step into the portal, followed by Ray then Max._

_End flash back_

"And that's how I met you, Ty."

_Flash back_

"_This is hopeless. I will never find a spouse." _

"_Don't give up, Kai! I'm sure you'll find the perfect person soon," Max said, trying to cheer Kai up._

"_HYA!" _

"_What was that?" Ray asked. They heard a few more grunts and the sound of something being smashed against another object._

"_Let's check it out!" Max suggested and ran towards where the noise was coming from. The three arrived at an empty park and found what was making those sounds, or __**who**__, really._

"_This time I'm going to beat Gramps!" a boy with midnight blue hair cried as he swung a wooden practice sword. It hit the tree, causing it to shake slightly. "I." Pant. "Will . . ." The boy suddenly collapsed from exhaustion._

_Without thinking, Kai rushed to the boy's side and took him into his arms. He looked over the bluenette to make sure he was not injured and brushed a lock of blue hair out of his face. He blushed. 'He's cute,' he thought. And, that's when Kai knew it was love at first sight. He continued to hold the boy, waiting for him to wake up._

"_Your h- Kai," Ray corrected himself. It would be dreadful to call him 'your highness' in public and have people overhear. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"_

"_Don't question me, Ray. This is the one. I can just . . . Tell." Kai held the boy closer to himself, almost protectively. Ray nodded and remained silent. Soon, the bluenette began to stir as he came awake._

"_Huh? Who are you?" he asked as he sat up quickly and blushed. 'Wait, why am I blushing? Whoa . . . That red eyed guy is hot . . . What am I thinking?' The blue haired boy mentally beat himself up. Crimson eyes met stormy blue ones in concern._

"_My name is Kai Hiwatari. Are you alright?"_

'_Kai . . . What a nice name. Gah! Shut up!' "Uh, yeah, I'm okay." 'Now.' He left that last part unsaid. Kai helped the bluenette to his feet. "Uh . . . Not to be rude, but who are they?" the younger boy asked, feeling rather stupid._

"_My name is Max Tate!" the blond haired boy yelled. "And this is my bo- friend Ray Kon!" He gestured towards the boy with long black hair. 'Phew! That was close.' Max thought as he remembered what Brooklyn had said._

_The blue haired boy smiled brightly and said, "It's nice to meet you! My name is Tyson Granger."And, from that day on, the four of them became friends._

_End Flash back_

"Now you know. From the first moment I met you, I've liked you, Tyson. **Really **like you." Tyson was speechless and Kai became worried. _Damn! What if he doesn't like me back?_ The bluenette suddenly launched himself at the dual-haired king and hugged him. "Wh-what?"

"It's about time, Kai! I thought you would never tell me."

"You mean . . . You knew?"

"We'll, I had a feeling, but I mostly hoped because I like you too," the bluenette confessed.

"Tyson . . ." Kai moved his face closer to Tyson's as he wrapped his arms around the younger boy's waist. Tyson followed Kai's example and wrapped his arms around the king's neck. Kai gently pressed his lips against the other's. The bluenette did not hesitate to kiss back, and soon, the king had him pinned underneath his body. Tyson moaned as Kai's tongue ran along the younger boy's lips, begging for entrance and Tyson replied. He enjoyed the feeling of Kai's tongue clashing against his own. After what felt like an eternity, both boys broke apart for much needed air. Crimson eyes stared deep into stormy eyes as Kai raised a hand to cup Tyson's face. "I love you."

"I love you too," the bluenette responded. This must have been the happiest moment he has ever experienced in his entire life.

Kai paused. There was only one- or two- more things he had to ask his now lover. "Tyson, will," he hesitated. "Will you marry me and carry our child?"

Mint: Cliffhanger! I am so mean. (Cries)

Ray: Why are you crying?

Mint: Because I'm mean!

Kai: Then don't be mean.

Mint: No, you're mean!

Kai: (-_-;) What?

Mint: Here! (Picks up Tyson and places him in front of Kai) He will make you nice!

Kai: (Makes out with Tyson)

Mint: (O.O) Uh . . . (Finds it hard to look away) Stop distracting me!

Kai: (Smirks and slips his hand under Tyson's shirt)

Tyson: (Moans)

Ray: Max! (Takes Max and kisses him passionately while slipping his hand under Max's shirt)

Mint: (Faints)

Mint's dog: Don't forget to **review**!


	3. Love and Surprises

Mint: Howdy! And, welcome back to In a World with You! (Throws confetti)

Kai: (o.O) Where did you get that from?

Mint: (Grins wickedly) Oh, Kai, haven't you noticed you're missing a shirt?

Kai: (o.o) You didn't . . .

Mint: Uh . . . Ray! I'm leaving the warnings up to you!

Ray: Sure, but you're going to have to face him sometime. There is yaoi (boy and boy), language, violence, death, and male pregnancy. Speaking of which . . . Who is getting pregnant? (.)

Mint: You're on for the disclaimer, Maxie!

Max: Are you sure you should be ignoring them like that?

Mint: (Glances at an angry Kai and Ray) Hurry, Max! My life depends on it!

Max: Well, okay . . . Mint does not, and will never, own us or Beyblade or The Great Demon Kingdom OR Kyo Kara Maoh.

Tyson: Enough, Mint! Just tell me who is getting pregnant!

Mint: Didn't you read the last chapter? You should have an idea. And, I won't tell who else is. (. Runs from angry Bladebreakers) Enjoy the stoooooooorrrrrryyyyy! (Echoes)

Mint's dog: Here are some thanks!

bunnykim89: Thank you for reading my story! I just knew it was going to be a good idea to make Tyson Kai's queen. (Evil grin)

RobbXmonXlover: Thanks for another review! I wondered if people saw that coming. (XD) The great King Kai and his lovely Queen Tyson! I hope I can continue to impress. (Hugs)

Susan-Sue: Thank you kindly for another review. Doesn't Kai make an awesome king? And, Tyson will be the perfect queen for him! (=D)

In a World with You  
______________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3: Love and Surprises

Kai paused. There was only one- or two- more things he had to ask his now lover. "Tyson, will," he hesitated. "Will you marry me and carry our child?" _There! I said it. I hope I wasn't __**too **__blunt . . . _"Uh . . . Tyson? Are you alright? Tyson!" He shook the bluenette gently. "Shit! I think he went into shock. TYSON!"

Tyson sat there, speechless. He had no idea what to say. He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs "YES!" and kiss Kai all over, but he was also a little afraid at the idea of . . . _Wait, I'm a guy! How can I carry a baby? _"S-so soon?" he managed to squeak out.

"I know. It is really soon. But, I can't wait any longer. I love you and I want you to belong to only me. Not to mention, time is running out. Boris will make his move soon. I need you, Tyson."

Tyson regained his composure. "I love you too, Kai, and I want to help you. Who is Boris, anyway?" he asked, forgetting about the baby question for the moment.

"Boris is an evil man who has been after my rank ever since I was born. Sadly, he is close to the family. Well, more like close to the previous king. I hate that man." Tyson could almost see the dual-haired king seethe in anger.

"So he could take the throne just by being friends with your father?"

"Not my father, my grandfather. My father never had the chance to be crowned. He died after my mother gave birth to me. Then, my mother died . . ."

Tears began to form in the bluenette's eyes. "Oh, Kai, I'm so sorry! I didn't know . . ." He reached over and pulled his king into his arms. Kai's eyes widened, but he slowly closed them and leaned into the embrace, resting his head on his love's chest. He could hear the soft pounding of the bluenette's heart.

After a few minutes of listening to the sweet beat, Kai straightened again, not liking being in a weak state. _But, I didn't mind him seeing me like that . . . _He then had an idea. He got on his knees and kneeled before Tyson. He fished a small box out of his pocket, on that he received when he was younger for a moment like this, and raised it to his sweet bluenette. "Tyson. Forget about Boris. Think of only my love for you when you answer, and answer truthfully." He could see his love's eyes widen. "Tyson Granger, will you marry me?"

The tears in Tyson's eyes began to spill over. He began to shake, overjoyed at what his love was asking him. He did not hesitate, not even for a second, when he answered. "Yes, Kai Hiwatari! I would love to marry you!" he leaped from the couch, tackled Kai to the floor, and wrapped his arms around his king's neck. Kai responded by wrapping his own arms around his fiancé's waist.

Snickering could be heard outside of the door to the living room. "Finally! Took them long enough!" Max exclaimed as he clung to Ray, his lover.

"Seriously," Ray said and chuckled while holding his precious Max.

"Sooo . . . When are **we **getting married, Ray?"

The cat-like-demon blushed slightly. "I told you, soon. It is tradition to wed in my own home town, remember? And we've been busy helping Kai . . ."

The door suddenly swung open, revealing a rather annoyed Kai and a very happy Tyson. "Why don't you two just go back to Ray's home town for a while instead of eavesdropping? Like, now?" Kai suggested. Kind of.

Max was about to protest but halted by Ray's hand flying over his mouth. "Yes, your highness! As you wish, your highness!" he said, realizing what Kai was really doing. "Let's go pack, Maxie." Ray began to drag a struggling Max away, paused for a moment to mouth a "thank you" to the king, and walked away with his fiancé.

"Uh . . ." Tyson tried to get his king's attention. "Kai?"

Kai looked at his lover with a worried expression. "What is it, Ty?" he asked gently.

"In here!" the bluenette said quickly while dragging Kai back into the living room and slamming the door shut behind them. "Now, about what you said . . . You know, about me carrying our child?" A faint blushed made its way onto his face as he asked.

Kai's eyes widened, and he pulled Tyson back onto the couch they had occupied earlier. "Yes, I almost forgot . . . I want you to carry our child and heir to the throne," he said as if it was a perfectly normal thing to say.

"Uh, I would love to, but there is one problem. I'm a guy."

"Yes, Tyson, I know you're a guy. Here, in The Great Demon Kingdom, there are many same sex couples, compared to your Earth. It is a natural thing here. And, for those couples who want a child, the uke partner can undergo a surgery to make such a thing possible. Tyson?" He waved a hand in front of the bluenette's face, whom was in a daze.

"Ah!" Tyson jumped suddenly. "Sorry. It's just a little hard to fathom . . ."

"You don't have to agree now. You can think about it first, if you would like."

"Nope!" Kai looked surprised at his fiancé. "I don't need to think about anything, Kai. I love you so much, and I would be happy to carry our baby." Even Kai, a usually stoic person, felt excited at his lover's words. He pulled him into his arms and onto his lap. The bluenette snuggled into his king's chest, feeling butterflies flutter in the pit of his stomach. Kai lowered his head so he could place his lips on the sweet addiction known as Tyson's lips.

. . .

"Damn! Why'd you drag me away, Ray?" Max was sitting on their bed, pouting, while Ray packed.

Ray glanced at his lover and laughed. "I wanted to get you out of there before you said something to make King Kai change his mind." He smirked. Kai sure was clever . . .

"Change his mind? What do you mean . . . Oh. OH!" Max finally understood what Kai really did. "You mean Kai did that so we could go back to your home town and get married, didn't he?"

"Now you got it, Maxie!" Ray continued to laugh as he dodged a pillow.

"Hmph!" Max crossed his arms and hid his grin.

Ray finished his packing and started packing his fiancé's belongings. "You could help, you know," he teased.

"Yeah, I know I could." Max gave his lover a devilish grin.

"Max, are we gonna try after we get married?" the raven haired boy asked with a small blush.

"Try? Oh, yeah . . ." the blond looked to the ground, avoiding eye contact. "I have a confession, Ray. I'm . . ." He took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." Ray stared at his lover for a few minutes before collapsing onto the floor. "Ray! RAY! Wake up!" Max rushed to his fiancé's side and tapped his cheek lightly. "Answer me!" Tears began to fall from his eyes. "Ray . . ."

Ray's eyes snapped open. "Ugh . . ."

"Ray! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Maxie. But, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I, I didn't want to worry you. I know Kai's been giving you a lot of work lately, what with the attacks on the kingdom and all." The blond gave a sheepish grin.

"Oh, Max, don't worry about me. How long have you known?"

"For a few months now." Max lifted his rather larger than usual shirt to reveal his slightly round stomach.

Ray's eyes widened as he reached up and lightly placed his hand on his love's stomach. "I never want you to keep anything this important from me again, okay? Even if I'm busy and completely stressed out," he said with a gentle voice. He was not happy about being kept in the dark, but he wasn't mad either. It was too hard for him to be mad at the blond.

More tears escaped Max's eyes. "Don't worry, baby, I will never do that to you again." He held his 'kitty' close, and Ray wrapped his arms around his lover.

. . .

"Kai, aren't we going to their wedding?" Tyson asked as they waited to say goodbye to their best friends in the dining hall. They had just finished eating lunch. He asked Kai why he was sending them away, and Kai told him the truth.

"We can throw them a party when they get back. For now, I need to worry about you. Your surgery is tomorrow." The bluenette blushed when his king reminded him.

"Fine, but the party better be big!"

Kai sighed and said, "Of course."

"Hey guys!" Tyson and Kai turned around when they heard a certain blond call to them.

"Hey!" the bluenette greeted back. He paused for a moment when he noticed their expressions. "You guys look happy!"

"Of course I'm happy. Max just gave me the best news ever. Although, it is a little late . . ." Ray smiled slightly at his fiancé.

"Oh! What is it?" Tyson probed, very curious now.

"Well . . . We're going to have a baby!" Max confessed. Tyson's mouth dropped. "Ty? You okay?"

"WHOA! Congrats, buddy!" the bluenette gave his best friend a hug.

Kai just made his "Hn" sound while hiding his smirk.

"So when is the baby due?" Tyson asked anxiously.

"In about seven months. I still have a ways to go."

"Come on Max, we better get going if we want to make it before night fall. I really miss cars at times like these . . ." Ray sighed heavily, remembering how easy it was to go from place to place on Earth. Max giggled and nodded.

"See you guys after the wedding!" the bluenette called after his friends as they walked away. "And good luck!"

Kai stood behind his lover and wrapped his arms around his waist, bringing him close. "Finally, I have you all to myself."

Tyson giggled and replied, "Sorry to make you wait, _my_ king." Kai smirked at the 'nickname' his love gave him. Many people called him "my king" or "your majesty", but the bluenette said the word "my" almost possessively.

"Come on. I want to go where no one can bother us." Kai led his fiancé along a brick pathway. There was a nice breeze going and flower petals littered the path. Tyson's eyes widened when they came to a halt at a huge garden. "This," the dual-haired king gestured toward the flowered and green area, "is my private garden." He gently pulled his bluenette to a little lover's bench in the middle of the area, which was shaded by surrounding trees.

"Kai . . . This is amazing!" Tyson jumped into his love's lap and clung to him. He kissed him on the cheek and snuggled into his king's chest.

"I knew you would like it," Kai said matter-of-factly and smirked while wrapping his arms around the bluenette's waist. He rested his head against Tyson's neck and gave butterfly kissed. He took the moaning from his partner as a good sign and began to suck on his neck lightly.

"You're highness! YOU'RE HIGHNESS! Where are you?" a voice shouted not too far away.

_Grrr . . . _Kai growled and yelled harshly, "I'm here! What do you want, Tala?"

"Sir, you're home!" Tala froze when he saw Tyson. "Oh, and I see you found a spouse! That's great. Now, Boris wouldn't dare take the throne." He nodded in approval. "You chose quite the looker, too."

Kai gently placed the bluenette on the bench and stood in front of him protectively. "What do you want, Tala?

The advisor laughed slightly. "You never said hi to me when you returned!"

"Hi. Now, what?" Kai snapped.

"Ouch . . ." Tala pretended to look hurt but became serious quickly. "It's about the humans. They are beginning to revolt again. What is causing them to act so hostile all of the sudden? I know we're not on good terms, but this is getting ridiculous."

Kai considered his words carefully. "I wonder . . ."

"Kai, what's going on?" Tyson asked, totally confused.

The king bent over slightly to look deep into the beautiful stormy eyes he had come to love. "Ty," he spoke gently, "I want you to go to our room and wait for me there, okay?"

The bluenette hesitated but obeyed. "Fine. Just promise me you'll come back to me safely?"

Kai nodded. "Yes. I promise."

. . .

"This is horrible . . ." Tala looked around in shock at the remnants of the small town that bordered between demon and human land. Rubble replaced houses and structures everywhere. Fire leaped at them from still burning buildings. Nothing remained intact.

"Help me!" a child screamed from underneath a small pile of burnt wood. Kai rushed to the little girl and pulled the rubbish off of her small form. "Ah!" the little girl cried and clung to the king. She continued to sob into his side.

"There, there," Tala cooed and hugged the girl, knowing that Kai was getting uncomfortable with the girl clinging to him.

"When I find out who did this to my people, they are so going to pay dearly!" the enraged king yelled.

"Your majesty, look at this!" A soldier handed a small silver pendant to Kai.

"This is," Tala began.

"I know," Kai confirmed. "Boris . . ."

Mint: Gah! Another cliffy! (Cries)

Kai: Then stop doing it! And, why did you have Tala interrupt Tyson and I? (Glares at Tala)

Tala: (O.O Steps back slowly)

Mint: No, Kai! It's not Tala's fault, it's mine! Punish me instead! (Cries harder) I'm so sorry!

Kai: (Gets ready to hurt Mint)

Mint: Uh . . . I didn't really mean that! Here! (Puts Tyson in Kai's arms)

Kai: (Makes out with Tyson)

Tyson: (Moans very loudly)

Mint: (O.O) Ooo . . . Ahhh . . .

Ray: Hey! We need to talk! (Pulls Mint aside) Why didn't you tell me Max was pregnant?

Max: And, why did you make _me _pregnant?

Mint: I wanted it to be a surprise and . . . You're the uke. Any more questions?

Ray and Max: (Sweat drops)

Mint: Good! (Turn attention towards the audience) Please, please, please **review**! See you soon!


	4. Preparing for War, and Morphine!

Mint: I'm jacked up on Root Beer and ready for another chapter of In a World with You!

Bladebreakers: . . .

Mint: What?

Ray: Shouldn't you be doing your homework?

Mint: Uh . . . Tyson, take the warnings?

Tyson: You're going to have to face them sooner or later. And, me too, for that matter!

Mint: I will! Hurry, please!

Tyson: Fine . . . This story has yaoi (boy and boy), language, violence, death, and male pregnancy.

Max: Do your homework, Mint!

Mint: Never! Kai, the disclaimer!

Kai: . . .

Mint: Now, Kai! Or I'll take Tyson away again, and then you can't have sex with him!

Kai: (!) Mint does not own us or Beyblade or The Great Demon Kingdom or Kyo Kara Maoh! (Gasps for air)

Mint: Very good! Now to thank some people!

Lady Kirei: Thank you! I'm glad that you like it.

RobbXmonXlover: It's always fun when Tyson and Max get pregnant. (Grins) Everyone hates Boris. Well, I know I do . . . So he's gonna get something special from me. I don't know what I'm going to do yet, but it's going to be good. But, I won't tell even when I do figure it out! It's has to be a surprise, you know. (Winks) (Hugs)

Mint's cat: Let's do this thing!

In a World with You  
______________________________________________________________________________

_In the Last Chapter_

"_When I find out who did this to my people, they are so going to pay dearly!" the enraged king yelled._

"_Your majesty, look at this!" A soldier handed a small silver pendant to Kai._

"_This is," Tala began._

"_I know," Kai confirmed. "Boris . . ."_

Chapter 4: Preparing for War. . . And, Morphine?

"Shit! I can't believe this is happening . . ." Tala was the first to speak. The air was tense in the throne room. It was late when Kai, Tala, and the royal guard returned home from the small burnt down village.

"I knew this was going to happen, and I just sat here and let it happen," Kai said with a pained look. He slammed a fist down on the armrest of his throne.

"You're majesty, it's not your fault," Tala assured.

"Kai?" Tyson walked in cautiously, sensing something was wrong. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Tyson . . ." Kai beckoned the bluenette to come to him.

Tyson obeyed and walked rather shyly over to his king. He felt confused because of the concern and uncomfortable because of the stares from the others. _That's right. I don't think very many people know about me and Kai yet. Actually, they don't even know me at all._ He stood close to Kai, who reached out and pulled him onto his lap. Everyone but Kai and Tala gasped.

"Your highness, you mean you found a companion?" The leader of the royal guard, Hiro, asked. He looked at the bluenette closely. _He looks like mother . . . No, that's impossible._

"Yes, I have." Kai smiled at his fiancé. "We are getting married in a month, and it can't be known to Boris. Tyson's existence can't be known to Boris until I have locked that man up in the darkest and deadliest part of my dungeon. Understood? Also, I want Boris to be watched at all times, and Tyson must always have protection." The king looked to his love. "Ty, these are dangerous times right now. I want you to promise me that you will never be alone, especially with Boris."

Tyson nodded. "Alright, Kai." _I trust Kai completely, but if anyone __**dares**__ to hurt him, they're dead. _

Having enough for one day, Kai stood slowly, never letting go of his sweet bluenette. "That is enough for tonight. Don't bother me and my lover, or you'll be punished tomorrow." Tyson blushed when his king called him that, but he loved hearing it anyway.

"Goodnight, you two! Make sure to have wild and crazy sex!" Tala called after them as they left. Tyson's blushed deepened and Kai growled.

"Do you want to be the first one punished, Tala? Kai warned his advisor. Tala didn't respond but kept a grin on his face. The demon king sighed and led his lover away.

. . .

"Oh, Ray! I can't believe we're getting married tomorrow!" Max exclaimed and fell back onto the bed he shared with his soon-to-be-husband.

"I know. It seems like we've been engaged forever." Ray followed Max onto the bed and lay beside him. "And, to top it off, we have a baby on the way . . . This must be the happiest time of my life." He kissed the blond passionately and gently placed a hand on his slightly round belly. "Our baby . . ."

Max giggled and said, "Oh Ray, I love you."

"I love you too, babe."

Yawning, the blond turned on his side to face the cat-like-demon and closed his eyes. He sighed softly.

"Go to sleep. We have a big day ahead of us," Ray said softly as he pet his love's hair. "Good night, my love."

"Night, my kitty . . ." And, Max drifted to sleep while an anxious Ray watched him lovingly.

. . .

"Kai, you look really tired. You should get some sleep," Tyson comforted his king. They were lying in bed together, and Tyson could see Kai was trying to stay awake. _Is he doing it for me? Can he tell I'm nervous about the surgery tomorrow?_

"Don't worry about me. You are my first priority."

The bluenette was a little shocked to hear that. "Yeah, but . . ."

"Also, I know you're a little scared about tomorrow." Tyson looked at him questioningly. "I can sense it. My heart has grown very close to yours, Ty, and it allows me to know what you're feeling. You're also feeling . . . Confused? What's wrong?

The bluenette blushed and said, "I, I'm worried about you. Everyone seemed so tense. What's happening, Kai?"

"I . . ." The demon king hesitated. "I'm sorry for leaving you in the dark, again. I won't lie. My kingdom is in danger. And, if the humans or traitorous demons find out about you, your life will also be in danger." Kai's expression softened at the worry on Tyson's face. He pulled the bluenette closer and rubbed his back lightly. "I swear I'll protect you with my life. Nothing bad will happen to you."

"Yeah, but who says nothing back will happen to you? I can't just sit back and watch you die, Kai! I can't just sit back and lose you . . ." Tears streamed down Tyson's face and he shook slightly. Kai's eyes widened and he held his fiancé tighter.

"I didn't know you felt that way . . . Shh, shh, it's okay, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere . . ." the demon king whispered into his lover's ear.

"Y-you have to p-promise me, Kai. You h-have to . . ." the bluenette begged and sobbed harder into Kai's chest.

"I promise, Love. I will never leave you." Kai brought Tyson's tear stained face up to look deep into those stormy blue eyes, and he kissed him softly. The bluenette kissed his king back and leaned into him. Kai began to kiss him more passionately, and he rolled on top of the younger boy.

"Kai . . ." Tyson moaned, and Kai could feel his hot breath. The demon king's pants suddenly became a little uncomfortable. He groaned and began nipping and sucking on the bluenette's neck while his hands felt all over his lover's body. Tyson began to moan louder at the euphoric sensations he was experiencing.

Tala stood close to the door outside of the royal bed chambers and listened intently. He cheered inwardly when he heard the loud moaning and groaning. _Woo! You go, Kai! Go get 'em!_

"Master Tala, what are you doing?" Hiro asked as he walked by the king's personal chambers and noticed the king's advisor standing there.

"Uh . . . Checking up on the king and his partner?"

"No, that's my job. What are you _really _doing?" Hiro scrunched his face up.

"Oh, look at the time. Bryan is probably waiting for me in our room, so I'm just gonna . . ." Tala could not finish his sentence. He took off running.

Hiro just sighed and stood there.

"_Kai! Oh . . ." _

He froze. _Wait, is that coming from the king's room? _He leaned against the door gently and listened. His face suddenly turned red and he backed away from the door. "Master Tala, you are a true pervert . . ."

. . .

"Sir, I've got some new information!" A man wearing the uniform of a demon soldier knocked on the door of his boss' private room.

"Get in here!" an angry voice called from the other side.

The "soldier" walked in cautiously and saluted a purple haired man. "Sir, a buddy of mine in the king's royal guard has discovered that he has a companion now." The other man froze.

"You're sure about this?"

"Yes, lord Boris! He saw him with his own eyes!"

"So it's a 'him'. Heheh . . . I wonder if he's cute? Maybe I can . . ." he trailed off. "Pawn, tell your 'buddy' to keep a close eye on Kai's lover."

"Yes, sir!" the "soldier" saluted once more before exiting the room.

"Things just got a lot more interesting . . ."

. . .

"Wake up, Tyson. You need to get ready for the operation." Kai, who was already showered and dressed, shook Tyson gently. His eyes fluttered open. He yawned and stretched.

"Good morning, love."

"Good morning." Kai leaned over his fiancé and kissed him. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah," Tyson said and sat up slowly. "Ow . . ."

Kai chuckled lightly. "Sore?" Tyson blushed and nodded. The demon king gave his love another kiss and patted his head lovingly. "Don't worry, it'll get better and better each time."

Tyson's blush deepened. "Kai! You're making me blush!"

"I know, love."

"Aw, geez, Kai!" Tyson pretended to pout but couldn't hide his grin.

"Come on and get ready. You're stalling."

"No I'm not!"

The demon king shook his head. "You're lying. I can feel it. You're nervous."

"Of course I'm nervous! I'm going to have a female organ put inside of me, and then I'm going to become pregnant! It's so weird . . ." Kai frowned and rubbed his lover's back.

"Are you sure-"

"But!" Tyson cut him off. "As long as I'm carrying _your _child, then I'm happy about it." Kai felt him relax instantly, and he knew he wasn't lying.

"I'll be with you the entire time."

. . .

"And, do you, Max Tate, take Ray to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do!" Max replied happily. He was wearing a beautiful white wedding gown that reached the floor.

"And do you, Ray Kon, take Max to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The uke of same sex couples was always referred as the "wife", even though they were male.

"I do," Ray responded without hesitation. He was wearing a handsome white tux with a yellow tie.

"Then you may now kiss the bride."

"About time!" Ray said. He and Max laughed and they kissed passionately. Ray gently picked Max up and held him bridal style as he carried him away from the church. "My Maxie, you look positively beautiful." The blond giggled.

"And you, my Ray, look very handsome!"

They arrived home shortly and changed into their everyday clothes. Max sat on the couch, exhausted but content, and closed his eyes. Ray sat next to him and pulled him onto his lap. "I love you, Max." The blond rested his head against his husband's chest.

"I love you too, Ray." They lay in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Max said, "I can't wait to get back to the castle! I bet Tyson is going to throw us a huge party!"

"Oh? What makes you say that?"

"Because it's _Tyson_, Ray!" he explained and laughed.

"I don't care where I am, as long as I'm with you." Ray kissed Max gently. Max kissed back and practically melted into his husband's arms.

"Ditto!" the blond agreed.

"Ray! We need to talk!" a voice suddenly called from the front door.

"Huh?" Ray carefully set his wife down and opened the door. "Lee? What's wrong?" he asked his friend he considered a brother.

"It's bad! They're coming!" the other cat-like-demon cried.

"Lee, calm down! Who is coming?"

"The humans . . ."

. . .

"Ohhh . . ."

"How do you feel, Tyson?" Kai looked at his love with concerned and gentle eyes.

"Tired . . . Sore . . ." The surgery had been a success, and Tyson was just itching to get back to the new place he called home. He had been stuck in the hospital for a week.

"At least the morphine wore off . . ." Kai thought of the time the bluenette was under the "influence" of the pain reliever.

_Flash back_

"_Kai! Let's have sex!" _

"_Uh, Tyson, are you okay?" a very worried Kai asked the bluenette._

"_Your highness, it's the morphine kicking in. He was in pain, so I thought it was best to give him some." the nurse explained._

"_Where's my ice cream? I thought you get ice cream after getting your appendix removed . . ." Tyson complained and looked disappointed. _

"_I'll get you some ice cream when we get back to the castle." The demon king smiled gently._

"_Yay! Kai, I want a motorcycle! Can we get one?"_

"_Uh . . ."_

"_Your highness, what's a motorcycle?" the nurse questioned._

"_Can you leave us alone?" It was not a question, but a demand. The nurse nodded with wide eyes and left in a hurry._

"_Kai! Look out the window! It's the black salt!"_

_The demon king looked out the window. "Ty, what are you looking at? Black salt? I don't see anything . . ."_

"_Ah! It's eating me! The black salt is eating me!" The bluenette began to cry._

_Kai rushed to his love and held him. "Shh, it's okay. Nothing is eating you." Tyson began to calm down and relaxed into his king's embrace. He looked at his wrist and noticed the needle attached to him that was feeding him the pain killer._

"_Oh, what's this?" he asked and reached for it._

"_No, Ty, don't touch that!" Kai took his hand into his own to stop him from yanking out the needle._

"_Oh, Kai, why didn't you just tell me you wanted to hold hands? I would've said yes!" The bluenette pulled his king closer and cuddled his arm. Kai sighed and smiled softly._

"_I love you, Ty."_

"_Huh? Who's this Ty? Is there something I should know?"_

"_No, silly. You're Ty." Tyson's eyes widened._

"_I'm Ty?"_

"_Yes, you're Ty."_

"_Then you love me! I'm so happy! I love you too, Kai!" Kai sighed again and kissed Tyson on the forehead._

"_Hey, Kai?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Let's have sex!"_

_End Flash back_

"Your highness, Tyson?" The doctor walked into the room. "You can take him home now, your majesty," he informed the couple.

"Finally . . . I wanna go home, Kai," Tyson said tiredly. Kai nodded and helped his fiancé out of the hospital bed. The bluenette wobbled but remained on his feet thanks to the demon king.

. . .

When they returned to the castle Tyson slept for the rest of the day while Kai had other matters to tend do while his lover rested.

"Are the preparations complete?"

"Almost, your majesty. We only need a few more days," Brooklyn confirmed. Kai nodded at him.

"Alright. War is almost upon us . . ."

Boris: Muahaha!

Mint: (o.O) Where'd you come from?

Boris: (Points to the opened front door)

Mint: Okay, who forgot to lock the door?

Tyson: Uh . . .

Mint: So it was you!

Tyson: Hey, it's not my fault! You put me on the morphine, remember?

Mint: Yeah . . . (Looks at Kai) You get rid of Boris!

Kai: Why do I have to?

Mint: 'Cause I said so! Now hop to it! And, you help too, Ray!

Ray: What? Why me?

Mint: Because you guys are the semes! You wouldn't make poor pregnant Max and poor drugged up Tyson do it, would you?

Tyson: I'm not drugged up anymore!

Mint: Do YOU want to do it?

Tyson: Kai, let's have sex!

Kai: (-_-;) We will later, Ty.

Boris: This story would be better if you made me the main character.

Max: Ew!

Mint: What'd you say, Boris? (Kicks Boris out the front door and locks it) Hah! In your face, jerk! (Dances)

Max: Uh, Mint is a little busy right now, so don't forget to **review**!

Bladebreakers: Later!


	5. Will you be my Queen? And, Attempted Kid

**Mint:**(Dances)

**Kai:** (o.O) What's she so happy about?

**Tyson:** Apparently, she has no school tomorrow.

**Max:** I agree!

**Ray:** What makes you think that?

**Mint:** (Dances while yelling "Yay! No school tomorrow!")

**Tyson and Max:** That.

**Kai and Ray:** (-_-')

**Tyson:** I'll take the warnings, since Mint is busy. It's the same as before; yaoi (boy and boy), language, violence, death, and male pregnancy.

**Max:** Mint does not own us or Beyblade or The Great Demon Kingdom OR Kyo Kara Maoh.

**Mint:** (Downs a glass of Root Beer) YEHAW!

**Tyson:** And Mint has gone country.

**Mint:** Ew, no! I really don't like cowboys . . . (Walks off)

**Max:** Mint, wait! Uh . . . I'll thank the reviewers!

To RobbXmonXlover: Thanks! It's about time Ray and I got married! (Giggles) (Hugs) Everything is getting intense. I wonder what happened to Ray when he left with Lee. Now I'm worried . . . (Goes to find Ray)

**Tyson:** Uh, Max? Okay, I'll finish the thanking!

bunnykim89: Thanks for reviewing! Wait, I was funny when under morphine? (Goes to read what exactly Mint wrote)

**Mint:** I'm back! (Looks around) And everyone's gone! Okay, I'll thank Lady Kirei!

Lady Kirei: Thanks! (Smiles) I think you mean is Hiro going to tell Tyson that he looks like his mother. (XD Kinda confusing, I know) I can't say anything yet! Don't want to spoil it. (Winks) Oh, yes, they will MOST DEFINITELY get down to business. I don't think I could stop them even if I tried. (.)

Now let's do this!

In a World with You  
______________________________________________________________________________

_In the Last Chapter_

"_Are the preparations complete?"_

"_Almost, your majesty. We only need a few more days," Brooklyn confirmed. Kai nodded at him._

"_Alright. War is almost upon us . . ."_

Chapter 5: Will you be my Queen? And, Attempted Kidnappings . . .

"Dammit! We can't hold out much longer! We need to contact the king, now!" Lee yelled in frustration. He and Ray were seated in the town's meeting room along with some others. Moonlight pooled into the room from the window, making it look like Ray was glowing.

"Calm down, Lee! I already sent a messenger. There's nothing we can do for now . . ." Ray hated to admit it, but they were stuck. He looked over at Max with a worried expression and watched him. He was sleeping peacefully. _That's my Maxie. Sleeping while a battle's going on . . . _He chuckled lightly and remembered how stubborn his wife had been earlier.

_Flash back_

"_I'm going, and there's nothing you can do about it!" a flustered Max cried. Ray grabbed his shoulders gently._

"_Maxie, please, understand why it is I don't want you to come with."_

"_I don't, Ray! I just don't!" Max sobbed into his husband's chest._

"_Max . . ." The raven haired boy placed his hand onto his wife's stomach softly. "This is why, Max. I couldn't bear losing you or our child. You may be one of the best warriors in the kingdom, but you're in no condition to fight right now." Max knew he was right, but still . . ._

"_Fine. I won't fight, but I want to at least go to the war meetings with you." Ray was about to protest, but he knew Max would win in the end._

"_Okay. But if things get worse, I want you to get on your horse and run."_

"_Ray, that's too much-"_

"_Promise me!" Max could see tears in Ray's eyes._

"_I, I promise, Ray . . ."_

_End flash back_

_Crunch!_ The sound of footsteps on grass met the cat-like-demon's ears. "Shh!" he suddenly hissed. He listened intently for the sound again. _Crunch! _It came again._ There! _He thought before disappearing into thin air.

He reappeared outside of the building and hid in the bushes. _They're close . . . _His golden eyes scanned the area for any signs of an enemy. He spotted a man dressed all in black who was trying to sneak into the small structure. _I don't think so! _He leaped out of hiding and tackled the man to the ground before suddenly disappearing again. The man scrambled to his feet and looked around anxiously.

"What was that?" he screamed.

"Over here!" Ray appeared in front of the human and kicked him squarely in the head. The man let out a yelp and fell to the ground, unconscious . . .

"You! Wake up!" Lee demanded and slapped the human's face.

"Lee, stop or you could kill him!" Ray warned and pulled his friend away from the human. Lee huffed and backed away. "Now listen here, human!" Ray shook him. "If you don't stop fake sleeping, you'll be very sorry! And that's a promise!" _Come on . . . Respond! _Five minutes of silence passed. Ray was staring at him so hard; he wouldn't be surprised if he burnt a hole through the guy's head.

"Let me try, Ray."

"Huh?" The raven haired demon looked up to see Max. "Max? No! What did I tell you? I don't want you getting involved!" he practically begged. The blond smiled at him with no worry etched in his features.

"I promise I won't overdue it. I'll just take a quick look . . ." he ignored his fretting husband and concentrated only on the man tied to the chair. _Let's see what you have to say . . ._

_I can't believe these filthy demons captured me! What will happen now? Either they'll kill me, or Master Boris will for being stupid. Maybe I can beg for forgiveness! I'll be rescued when they send more troops! Wait, they stopped talking._

Max listened to the human's thoughts carefully. He began to wobble and knew it was time to cut the mental bond he had attached to the man. He began to fall, and Ray caught him before he hit the floor.

"Max! MAX! Answer me!"

"It's okay, Ray. I'M okay . . ." Max stood up slowly. "It's bad. More human troops are coming, and Boris seems to be their leader!

"You don't mean . . ."

"Yes. It's THAT Boris," he confirmed Ray's suspicions.

_We've just lost any hope we had. Please, we need your help, Kai . . ._

. . .

A month had finally passed since Tyson's arrival, and today was the day of his and Kai's wedding. A large courtyard had been set up and decorated with all the things needed for a wedding.

Kai walked around the area to make sure everything was where it was supposed to be. He would not allow anything to go wrong on his wedding day.

"Your highness, your highness!" A voice interrupted his thoughts. "Your highness!"

"I heard you the first time, Tala! Now, what is it?" the demon king snapped.

"It's bad! It's Tyson!"

Kai roughly grabbed the front of Tala's shirt and pulled him closer. "Where is he?" His voice dripped with venom.

The red haired man's eyes widened. "F-follow me!"

When Tala and Kai found Tyson, he was in the bathroom. "This is so not fun . . . Urk!" He leaned into the toilet and puked again. "Not on my wedding day . . ."

"Tyson!" Kai yelled and rushed to his lover's side. He rubbed the younger boy's back gently. "Tala, get the doctor! Now!"

"Right away!" Kai's advisor nodded and took off to find the doctor.

"I, I'm sorry . . . Getting sick like this on our wedding day . . . Ugh!"

Kai looked away as Tyson barfed, again.

"It's not your fault. Just hang tight. A doctor will be here soon."

As if on cue, the doctor came running into the bathroom. "I'm here!" Kane, the chief doctor of the kingdom, knelt next to the bluenette. "Come with me." Tyson nodded and allowed him and Kai to help him stand up.

. . .

"I've got the results from your tests, Tyson," Kane told the king and his fiancé. Tyson was resting on his and Kai's bed while Kai sat _very _close to his lover.

"Am, am I going to be okay?" the bluenette asked with fear in his eyes. The demon king could feel his fear go through his own body. He reached out to hold Tyson's hand.

Kane laughed and said, "You're going to be just fine. Better than fine, actually. Congratulations! You're going to have a baby!"

Kai froze while Tyson cheered. "Kai, Kai, we're going to have a baby!" He hugged his king.

Kai finally snapped back to his senses and hugged the bluenette tightly. "Oh, Ty!" He kissed him passionately and pulled him onto his lap.

Kane chuckled. "Don't you two still have a wedding to do?"

"That's right! Let's go, Kai," Tyson said eagerly.

"Are you sure you're feeling up to it?" Kai asked, not sure if his love was up to the task.

"Of course, silly. Nothing, not even a deadly illness or a thousand assassins, could stop me from saying 'I do' to you."

Kai smiled gently and nodded. "Alright, but take it easy, okay?"

"Anything for you, love."

. . .

"And do you, Tyson Granger, take Lord Kai to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Tyson looked at Kai with a loving smile. He was wearing a gorgeous puffy white wedding gown that Kai gave to him. He had said it belonged to his mother, and he wanted the bluenette to wear it.

"And do you, Lord Kai Hiwatari, take Tyson to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Kai said and returned the loving smile to his lover. He was wearing the royal uniform his father gave to him before he died.

"You may now kiss the bride."

"Gladly," Kai said slyly and kissed his queen passionately. He picked the bluenette up and carried him bridal style as the small group of demons, who already knew of Tyson's existence, cheered. The demon king knew exactly where he was going to go with his lover next. "You are the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen," he said as he carried Tyson. The bluenette giggled.

"And you're the hottest guy ever!"

When they got back to their room Kai put a "DO NOT DISTURB, OR ELSE" sign on the door before closing it behind them. He stripped his queen of his dress immediately. He was not wasting any time tonight. Soon, the only piece of clothing left on their bodies was their underwear, and Kai had Tyson pinned to the bed. The bluenette moaned loudly as his king nibbled and kissed his neck. He moved back to his queen's lips and kissed him with force. Tyson opened his mouth, and Kai's tongue shot into his mouth immediately. Their tongues swirled and danced together, and everything felt right. The demon king's hands went lower and lower . . .

"Hold on, Kai!" the demon queen said, breaking the kiss.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked, obviously worried.

"I'm pregnant now, remember? I don't think I'm up for it . . ."

Kai knew his wife was right. "Yeah . . ." He wrapped his arms around Tyson protectively and kissed his forehead. "You're right. I want you to get as much rest as possible from now until the birth of our baby. I want the both of you safe and healthy." The bluenette grinned and snuggled closer to Kai.

"I love you, _my _king."

"I love you too, _my _queen."

. . .

"Sir! Lord Boris!" a traitorous demon called out and stood next to the purple haired man, who was watching the Castle of the Demons from a faraway hill. "My men have confirmed! The king now has a queen!"

Boris began to laugh. "Ha ha ha! Very good! Soon, very soon . . . Your world will come crumbling down before your very eyes! Men! Prepare to move out as soon as I give the word!" he ordered.

His army of humans and traitorous demons replied by cheering. "Victory for Boris!"

"We'll kick their asses!"

It was music to Boris' ears . . .

. . .

"This . . . This can't be!"

"I'm sorry, your highness, but it's true. And you know what that means, right? They will break through and be upon us any day now. It could be tomorrow, next week, next month . . . Who knows when! If only I could get inside his head." Tala's fists clenched. Kai fell back into his throne and sighed.

"By the urgency of the letter," Brooklyn began, "the town may already be lost. Sire, I suggest calling _those two _back here. They are married now, right? They should have no problem with returning here. We could use their battle expertise . . ."

"No. The entire town is to evacuate to the capital." Everyone was shocked by Kai's words.

"Your majesty, have you lost it? An _entire _town?" Tala reasoned.

"Silence! I'm sure General Ray and General Max would not return while the rest of the town suffers. I, personally, would rather them not suffer as well. They will escort the town here, where we can protect them correctly."

"But,"

"Do you dare defy my will?" the demon king warned Brooklyn, who shut his mouth right away.

_He's changed somehow. He would never even think about their feelings before. But now . . . Tyson. It's him. He's changing the king. _Tala grinned. _For the better . . ._

"Reply to General Ray immediately! Tell him what I told you!" the demon king ordered.

"Yes sir!"

. . .

Tyson sat on a bench in the courtyard, taking in the beauty of the night sky. He turned around when he heard footsteps approaching. "Hello?"

"Hello, Tyson," Hiro said as he sat down next to the bluenette.

"Uh . . . I'm sorry, but I don't know your name." The demon queen blushed.

"Of course, I'm sorry. My name is Hiro."

"Ah! Very nice to meet you, Hiro." He smiled happily.

_Even his smile is like hers . . . _Hiro sighed and looked up at the moon.

"It's so pretty," Tyson said simply.

"Huh?"

"The moon." He was also looking at the moon.

"Yeah . . ." _She enjoyed the moon, too. Who exactly are you, Tyson? _

"Gah!" the demon queen suddenly cried out in pain.

"Tyson, what's wrong?" Hiro asked, concerned.

"I, I don't know! My head's hurting, and . . . I can see pictures." The bluenette clutched his head and sank to his knees.

"Hold on!" The captain of the royal guard knelt next to Tyson and began calling for help.

Tyson stopped moving. "Huh? What's that?"

_Vision_

_A man wearing a black cloak was sneaking around the outer area of the castle. He scaled a wall and made it inside the inner ring of the castle. He was getting closer . . ._

_End vision_

"Hey, who're you?" Hiro asked as a cloaked figure came nearer. "Hey, I asked who you are!" The mysterious man jumped forward and grabbed Tyson. He held a short knife to the demon queen's neck.

"Don't move, or he'll get hurt!"

"Tyson!" Kai came running through the courtyard. "You, who are you? You're . . . Demon?" He growled. "A traitor, no doubt! Release him, now!"

"And why would you care about this boy, hmm, king Kai? Is he . . . Your lover, maybe?" The cloaked man laughed harshly. _Confirm my thoughts, whelp._

Kai froze. _This can't be happening. They cannot know. _"I don't have to answer you! Let him go! You will obey my commands!"

"I don't think so." The knife poked Tyson's neck just enough to draw blood. The bluenette's eyes widened.

"AHHHH!" At the sight of his queen's blood, Kai suddenly lost it. "I will kill you!" Fire surrounded the demon king and his eyes glowed red. An invisible force burst forward and blew the knife away from Tyson. The man let go of the demon queen and jumped back.

_Hah, I knew it. _"This is not over, I swear it!" the cloaked demon yelled before he took off running.

The royal guard pursued him while Kai ignored them and rushed to his wife. "Tyson!" He just barely caught him. He held him close. "Please, wake up. Tell me you're okay . . ."

Hiro knelt next to the king and queen. "Let me see." He put two fingers on Tyson's neck and checked for a pulse. He sighed. "He's okay, your majesty. Just unconscious." Kai also sighed.

"Who do you think that was?" he asked.

"I don't know, but he seemed familiar . . ."

**Tala:** (Reads fanfic while eating popcorn) This is getting good . . .

**Mint:** (o.O) Who let him in?

**Tala: **(Sweat drops) Hey! Aren't I allowed here? It's not like I'm Boris!

**Mint:** Fine. You can stay as long as you share. (Points to the popcorn)

**Tala:** No way!

**Mint:** Ahem! What did you just say?

**Tala:** Uh . . .

**Tyson:** Better run.

**Tala:** I thought you were unconscious!

**Tyson:** Oh, right! (Faints into Kai's arms)

**Kai:** Tyson! Look what you did, Tala! (Growls)

**Mint:** (Growls)

**Tala:** Yeah, right . . . (Throws the popcorn and runs)

**Mint:** Yeah, that's what I thought!

**Ray:** Mint! Why are you putting my Maxie in danger?

**Kai:** And why did you harm my Ty?

**Mint:** Uh . . . Look, a U.F.O! (Points up)

**Ray and Kai:** What? (Looks up)

**Mint:** Teehee . . . Gotta run, please **review**, bye! (Runs away)

**Ray and Kai:** Get back here! (Chases Mint)


	6. Questions and Answers

**Mint****:** Guess what, guess what!

**Bladebreakers****:** What?

**Mint****:** I drew a picture of King Kai and Queen Tyson!

**Kai****:** You didn't . . .

**Mint****:** (Evil grin) Oh, but I did! And here it is! (Make sure to get rid of spaces when you put it in!)

http:// darkdearly. deviantart. com/art/King-Kai-and-Queen-Tyson-143229443

**Tyson****:** We look so cute, Kai!

**Kai****:** (Sweat drops and blushes)

**Mint****:** (Gasps) The great emotionless Kai is blushing!

**Kai****:** (Gives Mint a death glare)

**Mint****:** (Shrinks away) And I promise to draw a cute picture of Ray and Max, too!

**Ray****:** Do you have to?

**Max****:** Aw, come on, Ray! (Clings to Ray)

**Ray****:** (Blushes) Alright, alright!

**Mint****:** (Snickers) I got the semes to blush.

**Kai and Ray****:** (Gets ready to kill Mint)

**Mint****:** Ahhh! Save me, Lady Kirei! (Runs away)

**Max****:** Time for the warnings! As usual, there is yaoi (boy and boy), language, violence, death, and male pregnancy!

**Tyson****:** As everyone knows, Mint does not own us, Beyblade, The Great Demon Kingdom, or Kyo Kara Maoh!

**Mint****:** (Stops when Ray and Kai are nowhere in sight) Haha! (Turns attention to the reviewers)

Susan-Sue: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Take your time reading my story. That way, it lasts longer. (Winks)

bunnykim89: Tyson WAS really funny. (Laughs)

Lady Kirei: I know! You say or do one little bad thing to Tyson and Max, and Kai and Ray come at you with a machine gun! (Dodges a bullet) Literally . . .

RobbXmonXlover: Daichi, don't just stand there! Heeeeeeellllllllpppppp! (Dodges a few more bullets) I know! TyKa and MaRe is always so cute! (Giggles)

**QUICK NOTE!** I'm going to call Tyson "Lady Tyson" in here somewhere because he is the queen!

Now, let's get started before Kai and Ray blow my head off! (Glances around, paranoid)

In a World with You  
______________________________________________________________________________

_In the Last Chapter_

"_Who do you think that was?" he asked._

"_I don't know, but he seemed familiar . . ."_

Chapter 6: Questions and Answers

A month had passed since the attempted kidnapping on the demon queen. Kai had tried to question Tyson, whose belly had become slightly rounder by now, about the incident many times, but he always said the same thing.

"I don't know what happened, Kai. My head started to hurt really badly, and I saw these . . . _pictures_. It was like I saw into the future, or something."

"What makes you say that?" Kai asked.

"Well . . . The pictures I saw was of that guy who tried to kidnap me. I saw him sneaking into the castle and come to where Hiro and I were. A few seconds later, he really WAS there . . ." Tyson seemed lost in thought. Kai sighed and hugged his queen.

"It's okay, Ty. I won't let that man hurt you ever again."

"Your highness, I need to speak to you," a voice called out from the doorway of the throne room.

"Yes, what is it, Hiro?" the demon king asked rather impatiently.

"Um . . . could we talk privately?" Hiro asked. Kai sighed and motioned for Tyson to get off of his lap. The bluenette nodded and walked out the room.

"Tyson!" the demon king called to stop his queen. "Wait for me in the garden." Tyson understood and walked off.

The room sat in silence for a couple of minutes. "Well?" Kai asked, expecting an answer.

"It's about Tyson, sir."

"What about him? What's wrong?" The dual-haired king look worried.

"Nothing is wrong. It's just that . . ."

"Spit it out!"

"I . . . I think he might be my long lost brother!" Hiro spat out.

". . . Excuse me?"

"I know it sounds crazy, but it must be true!" He began feeling frustrated.

"And what makes you think that?"

"Well . . . He looks too much like my mother! He even acts like her! It cannot be a coincidence, sir!"

"Enough! He's not even from this world, Hiro!"

"I know! That's what makes me certain! Your majesty, when my little brother was born, someone took him. I don't know what exactly happened to him, but I do know one thing. He was taken to the other world called Earth. That's where his highness is from, isn't it? Tyson's from Earth!"

Kai's eyes widened. "I . . ."

"Tell me the truth!"

"You can't talk to Kai that way!" a voice shouted from behind Hiro, and he gasped.

"Your highness! I . . . What did you hear?" Things weren't going as the captain of the royal guard had wanted.

"Uh," Tyson blushed slightly. "I'm sorry. I was eavesdropping." He pointed at the door where he had been listening. He put his hand on Hiro's shoulder. "Hiro, why didn't you come and talk to me?" The bluenette looked hurt.

"Your highness . . . Tyson. I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I should've come to you . . ." The demon queen smiled and hugged his maybe-be-long-lost-brother.

"It's okay. Next time, if there's something important involving me, come to me first, okay? And call me Tyson! I mean, you could be my long lost brother and all, and being called 'your highness' is kinda uncomfortable." Hiro nodded and excused himself.

"He has something important to figure out, and he just walks away. I'll never get that man . . ." the demon king commented and sighed. He was feeling tired already. Tyson giggled and returned to his place on Kai's lap.

"He does have a lot to think about. I can't even believe it myself . . . I mean, I _think _I was born on Earth. I could be wrong, though." The bluenette shrugged.

"Let's not worry about such trivial things right now. What _you_ need to worry about is staying healthy and safe."

"I know! You tell me that every day!" He laughed and Kai chuckled.

"You know why though, right?" Tyson blushed at the lust in his king's words.

"Um . . . Because I'm caring your only heir?" He was playing dumb.

"Yes and no." Kai leaned in and kissed his queen. "I want you safe because I love you, and I could not live without you." Tyson gasped.

"Kai, how could you say that? What if I do,"

"Don't even finish that sentence! I will NOT allow anything bad to happen to you," the demon king cut him off. "And, if I happen to screw that up and something bad does happen, which it won't, I would not even hesitate to follow you." Tyson felt hot tears in his eyes and he hugged Kai tightly.

"Let's not talk about this anymore, okay?" he asked quickly and buried his face in Kai's chest.

"Yeah . . ."

After a couple minutes of comfortable silence Tyson asked, "Oh yeah! Aren't Max and Ray supposed to be coming back soon?"

The demon king recalled the letter he got.

_Flash back_

"_There is a message for you, your majesty!" a messenger said and gave Kai a letter. He opened it and read it._

_Your highness, King Kai,_

_I've received your orders, and I'm very thankful. With the entire village to move, it will probably take a few weeks to arrive at the capital._

_Sincerely,  
Ray Kon_

_End flash back_

"Your majesty, Lord Kai!" Someone broke their comfortable moment.

"What do you want, Tala?" Kai said harshly.

"They're back! Ray and Max are back!" Tala yelled, ignoring the demon king's harshness.

"They are? Let's go, Kai!" Tyson exclaimed and literally jumped off of Kai's lap.

"Tyson, you need to be more careful, remember?" Kai panicked.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine! Let's go!" The bluenette took off running.

"Tyson, wait! Dammit!" he ran after his queen. Tala chuckled and followed them.

. . .

"TYSON!" Max yelled when he saw his friend.

"Max! Ray!" Tyson yelled back and hugged Max. "I've been worried, buddy! I heard that a battle broke out in the town you were in and," he stopped. "Whoa, Max! You've gotten bigger! That's great!" he spoke before thinking.

"Uh, thanks?" Max suddenly felt insecure.

"Ah, geez, what I mean to say was . . ." He thought about what he should say next. "I mean, that's a good thing! It means your baby is healthy, right?" his face turned red.

Kai chuckled and stood next to the bluenette. "You're going to be like that soon, remember?" the dual haired man stated. Max gasped.

"You mean," he began.

"Yep! I'm pregnant, too!" Tyson said happily. Max hugged his friend again.

"That's great! Maybe our children can become friends," Ray said and nudged Kai a little. Kai just glared at him. "Or not . . ."

"Of _course _our babies can become friends, right, Lord Kai?" Tyson looked at him expectedly while tapping his foot. He sighed.

"Yes, I'm sure our children will become the best of friends."

Max and Ray looked at each other before looking at Kai again.

"Wow, your majesty, Tyson has you wrapped around his finger, huh?" Ray said smugly. The demon king gave him a death glare this time.

"You want to die, Kon?"

Ray laughed sheepishly and backed off. "Right . . ."

"Kai!" Tyson scolded. Kai sighed and wrapped his arms around his queen waist while still glaring at Ray, daring him to say something else. The cat-like-demon kept his mouth shut.

"Your highness!" Kane called out to Tyson and stood next to him. "Your highness, please, you really shouldn't be out in the cold air right now."

_Your highness? Oh! Tyson and Kai must've gotten married already! _Max thought.

The bluenette gave the doctor a funny look. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I found out why your morning sickness has been really bad."

"Huh? How did you know?" Tyson asked. He laughed nervously when Kai gave him a worried look. _I thought I was hiding it well . . ._

"It just so happens that I caught you throwing up about five times this morning." Kane shook his head. "Really, your highness, if something is wrong you _must _tell someone. Whether it be me, Lord Kai, or even a servant! Don't hide such important things!" Kai placed his hands on his hips. It was his turn to look at Tyson expectedly.

"Okay, okay. I haven't been feeling really well lately, but isn't that what happens when you're pregnant?"

"Yes, to an extent. _Your _case is different," Kane explained.

"Is he going to be alright?" The demon king asked quickly. All eyes were on Kane.

"Well, I looked over some of his tests. It's nothing serious, but if he doesn't rest it could be."

"But what's wrong with Tyson?" Max asked what they were all wondering.

"He has Gerwagur's Syndrome" Kane said simply.

"I have WHAT?" Tyson began to panic. "Is it bad? Am I going to die?"

"Tyson," Kai said, trying to calm him down.

"I KNEW IT! I'm going to die! I'm so sorry, my unborn child!"

"Tyson."

"Our baby didn't even have a chance at life! It's not fair! Not fair, I tell you!"

"Tyson!" Kai yelled. The bluenette became silent, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Kai sighed and held him tightly. "You're not going to die. You'll be fine as long as you rest." The demon queen looked up at his king, confused. "Uh . . ." Kai thought of a way to explain it. "It's like the flu in your world."

"Oh," Tyson said and blushed. "Why didn't you tell me that sooner? Like, BEFORE I started freaking out? I got a headache now . . ."

"I'm sorry, my queen," Kai said sincerely. He picked Tyson up and held him bridal style.

Ray snickered and whispered to Max, "He's even got him apologizing." Max giggled.

"I heard that, Kon!"

Ray flinched. "Ha ha . . ."

"Whatever." Kai carried Tyson back into the castle with Kane following close behind. Tala had just stood there, listening to the whole conversation. He had to pinch his arm to keep himself from laughing.

Then, a thought struck him. "Wait!" he yelled after the demon king, who was already gone. "Shit! What do we do with all these people?"

"Relax, Tala," said Ray. "I've already discussed it with Lord Kai. They'll be staying at the shelters for now. Then we'll take our home back." He said the last part bitterly.

"I just hope we'll get that chance." Max looked down. _Things will only get harder from here . . ._

. . .

"So, you had him in your grasp, and you just let him go?" Boris yelled at the cloaked figure. "Do you know how important he is to my plans? No one else could be a substitute! His ability is too rare and precious! That's why they sent him away!"

"Chill, 'Master' Boris."

Boris was so angry his face turned red. "EXCUSE ME? Chill? Do NOT speak that way to me ever again!" _If this guy wasn't so powerful, I would've killed him by now!_

The cloaked man lowered his hood. He had long hot pink hair and silver eyes. "Whatever. I won't fail next time. Cross my heart and hope to die."

"You better not be lying to me, Christopher, or I swear I will kill you." Chris laughed at Boris' threat.

"Kill me? Hah! Good luck trying to find someone who can replace _me_," he said smugly.

"Just do your job!" Boris knew he was right. No one could replace the young man in front of him. _However, I'll just throw you away when I'm king._

"Whatever." Chris turned to leave.

"Go after him when he is alone and defenseless, which he will be since he's pregnant. The hard thing will be getting him alone, especially with that whelp king."

Chris nodded without turning and left. _Don't you think I already knew that, retard? Heh, I can't wait until I'm done with him . . ._

. . .

"How are you feeling, Max?" Salima, the second best doctor of The Great Demon Kingdom, asked the blond, who was lying in his bed. He looked at his large stomach and sighed.

"Fat . . ."

Ouch. Ray flinched. "Max,"

"But it's Ray's baby, so that makes it better." Max blushed and giggled. Ray hugged his wife.

"Oh, Maxie, I love you."

"I love you too, Ray!"

"I have some exciting news! I looked at your ultrasound test, and you're having twins!" Salima announced. Max gasped.

"Oh, Ray, we're having twins!"

"That's great! What are the genders?" Ray asked excitedly.

"Well, they're fraternal twins, so a boy and a girl."

"You hear that Ray? Twins!" Max could hardly believe it. Ray wrapped his arms around his wife and held him close. They kissed passionately.

"Well, everything else looks good, so I'll just leave you two alone now." Salima smiled and slipped out of the room unnoticed.

She walked down the open hallway and smiled at the nice breeze. _At least it's not so hot anymore . . ._

"Hey, honey!" Kane called to get her attention.

"Hi, Kane. How's Lady Tyson?" she asked while walking next to her husband.

"Tired and sore, but besides that he will be fine. And Max?"

"He's doing great. They're having twins."

"That's wonderful! I'll have to stop by their room and congratulate them sometime."

"I suggest you do it later. They looked like they want to be alone." Salima giggled.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on. Let's go have _our_ alone time." Kane grabbed her hand and began pulling her towards the castle's main doors.

"Hold on! Don't you have to be close to his highness?"

"He'll be fine. I left some medicine with him, and Lord Kai will be there. Besides, if they need me, they can easily find me." Salima nodded and followed her husband out the big doors of the castle.

. . .

"How're you feeling, love?" Kai asked his wife, who was resting in bed.

"Better than yesterday. This stuff Kane gave me is really helping." Tyson sighed and snuggled closer to his husband, who was also lying on the bed. "Hey, Kai?"

"Yeah?"

"About that person who tried to kidnap me . . . I think I know him from somewhere."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kai looked at the bluenette, worried.

"I don't know how to describe it." The demon queen sighed. "Maybe I'm just thinking of someone like him . . ."

"Don't worry about it for now. Just get better. Maybe we'll look into it later . . ." The dual-haired king yawned.

"I'm sorry, love."

"For what?"

"You stayed up all night watching me . . ." Kai smiled and shook his head.

"It's not your fault. Besides, I didn't mind staring at your gorgeous sleeping face all night."

Tyson blushed and kissed his king's cheek. "I love you, _my_ king."

"I love you too, _my_ queen."

Kai's eyes began to close and Tyson giggled. "Go ahead and sleep. _I'll_ watch you this time." Kai smirked and kissed him on the lips before sleep stole him away. _You're always protecting me, Kai. One day it will be my turn to protect __**you**_. Soon, Tyson felt his eyes grow heavier, and he also fell asleep.

. . .

Chris watched Tyson and Kai through a shadow portal he created specifically for spying on others. "Aw, they're so cute! Hah! I wonder how he'll feel when I have to take him away. I'll probably be considered a dead man then. Oh well. He won't be away from him for too long." He made the shadow vanish, and he stood. _We used to come here when we were younger, _he thought. He was on a small hill with a perfect view of the castle. _How did it come to this? I wish I could tell you the truth right now. You too, Ty. Soon. Very soon . . ._

**Mint****:** That was a longer chapter! I'm surprised I could finish it, especially with the way I feel! (Sighs)

**Max****:** Uh, how do you feel?

**Mint****:** Thanks for asking! I feel incredibly dizzy! (Almost falls over)

**Tyson****:** Careful! Why do you feel dizzy?

**Mint****:** Well, I stayed up really late drawing that awesome picture of you and Kai, and then I stayed up even later reading other fics about you and Kai, and Max and Ray! I went to bed at 2 am, and woke up at 6 am, then 7 am, then 9 am, then 10 am, then I just pain woke up. (Shrugs)

**Max****:** Geez, Mint! No wonder you're dizzy! Hurry and go to sleep!

**Mint****:** Nuuuu! I just finished this chapter, and I want to read more TyKa and MaRe!

**Tyson****:** If you don't go to sleep now, you'll get sick. Then you can't write the next chapter! GO TO SLEEP, MINT!

**Mint****:** NEVER! Nothing will stop me from updating! NOTHING! (Laughs insanely)

**Kai****:** I think she's cracked.

**Ray****:** (Nods) Yep.

**Mint****:** (Screeches) WHAT'D YOU SAY?

**Ray and Kai****:** (Sweat drops) Nothing!

**Mint****:** That's what I thought! (Falls over)

**Max****:** Oh no, Mint!

**Tyson****:** You okay?

**Mint****:** (Dreams) Gimme that cake! Root Beer . . .

**Bladebreakers****:** (Sweat drops)

**Tyson****:** Don't forget to **review** on your way out!

**Max****:** G'night!


	7. Babies and Secrets

**Mint**: (Talks like a talk show host) Aaaaaand welcome back to another exciting chapter of In a World with You!

**Kai**: What _are _you doing?

**Mint**: Introducing the next chapter!

**Kai**: Whatever.

**Ray**: (Looks grumpy)

**Mint**: You two are just mad that Lady Kirei and RobbXmonXlover helped me keep you in line. (Grins)

**Kai and Ray**: (Growls)

**Mint**: YOU WANT ME TO MATCH TYSON AND MAX WITH OTHER PEOPLE? Boris, perhaps?

**Kai and Ray**: (Freezes)

**Mint**: Hah! Thought so! You guys and your Tyson and Max complex. Gets them every time . . . (Laughs insanely)

**Tyson**: (Walks in) Mint is starting to scare me.

**Max**: (Walks in after Ty) Ditto!

**Mint**: THE POWER! I'VE GOT THE POWER! (Shakes from laughing) Kai, Ray, TAKE THE WARNINGS AND DISCLAIMER!

**Kai**: (Gulps) Yaoi (boy and boy), language, violence, death, and male pregnancy . . .

**Ray**: (Eyes widen) Mint doesn't own us, Beyblade, The Great Demon Kingdom, or Kyo Kara Maoh . . .

**Mint**: Now, I will thank some very special people!

bunnykim89: You will be even more surprised when you see what he does! But, I can't tell you. (Winks)

Lady Kirei: Thank you thank you thank you! You saved me from getting my head blown off! (Hugs) Chris is someone I made just for Beyblade! He will probably be appearing in some of the other stories I will write. I've already started on a TyKa one-shot. (Giggles)

RobbXmonXlover: HAHA! I GOT THE POWA!  
**Ray**: Look at what you did! You created a monster!  
**Mint**: (Points a bazooka at Ray) Wanna say that again?  
**Kai**: How much Root Beer did you have, Mint?  
**Mint**: ROOT BEER!  
**Kai**: Thought so.  
**Mint**: (Ignores Kai and Ray) Why thank you, R.M.L! I'm here to please! (Looks at Kai and Ray) But not them.  
**Kai and Ray**: (Sweat drops)  
**Mint**: I had fun drawing that picture! (Nods) (Hugs)

Let's do this, homies!

**Kai**: Now she's trying to be gangsta.

**Mint**: Shuddup!

In a World with You  
______________________________________________________________________________

_In the Last Chapter_

_Chris watched Tyson and Kai through a shadow portal he created specifically for spying on others. "Aw, they're so cute! Hah! I wonder how he'll feel when I have to take him away. I'll probably be considered a dead man then. Oh well. He won't be away from him for too long." He made the shadow vanish, and he stood. 'We used to come here when we were younger,' he thought. He was on a small hill with a perfect view of the castle. 'How did it come to this? I wish I could tell you the truth right now. You too, Ty. Soon. Very soon . . .'_

Chapter 7: Babies and Secrets.

The months passed by very quickly. Max was _very _pregnant and would be giving birth to his twins soon. Tyson was also coming along nicely, and his belly had become very round.

The Great Demon Kingdom was deep into winter. Most people stayed indoors, for the fierce, cold winds were stronger this year than they were before. But, the freezing weather was not the only thing causing tension throughout the kingdom . . .

"I wonder why they haven't attacked," Kai asked no one in particular. He was seated at his throne, and the important people of the castle were gathered around him.

"What I want to know is why they had tried to take Lady Tyson that time." Hiro was worried. _If he is my little brother, then I can't lose him before I even get a chance to know him . . ._

"I think," Brooklyn began, "it has something to do with his power."

"NO!" Everyone turned their attention to Kai. "He does not have any sort of power!"

"Your highness, you can't deny what happened! I know you're worried about him, and believe me we all are, but he _does _have,"

"I won't accept it!" Kai yelled, cutting of poor Tala. "If he has these powers, then he'll be a target! You know what those powers are! He does _not _have them!" No one had ever seen the demon king so angry before.

"Kai?"

Startled, Kai snapped his head towards the entrance to the throne room. "Ty? Are you okay?" Tyson held his belly as he walked closer to his lover.

"I'm okay, but what about you? You seemed so mad a second ago . . ." Tyson could sense the tension in the room even from the main hall. _It seems like I can sense a lot of things lately . . ._

"Don't worry, love. I'm just a little stressed from attacks- or lack of, I should say- by the humans." The demon queen knew he was lying.

"It's about the thing I can do, isn't it?" _If I want to figure this thing out, I'll need to be blunt. _The room fell silent.

"No, Ty." Kai lied right to his face.

"Please, just tell me the truth, Kai! I can take it!" The bluenette felt flustered. He winced slightly when he felt a kick in his stomach. _Sorry, my baby. _The dual-haired king stood quickly and was at his queen's side in an instant.

"Are you okay? You shouldn't be stressing yourself like that!" Worry was written all over his face. Tyson sighed.

"We need to talk about this. You know I'm right, Kai." He waited for his king to respond.

"Yeah," Kai said gently. "You're right. But let's talk later. I want you to rest for now."

"You promise we'll talk later?"

"Yes."

Content, Tyson left the throne room.

"You know, there's something about the queen that's special . . ." Brooklyn admitted to Hiro.

"Yeah, I agree. If any other person talked to the king that way, they would be locked up for the night," he responded. Kai ignored the other people in the room. He was lost in his own thoughts.

. . .

Max gasped and suddenly opened his eyes. He looked over at Ray, who was sleeping peacefully beside him in their room. "Ray! Ray! Wake up!" he yelled and sat up slowly. Ray jolted awake and literally jumped out of bed and got into his fighting position.

"What's going on?" he asked, fully awake now. Max would have laughed at that, but now was not the time.

"Ray! I, I think it's time!" He looked down at the now wet bed. His water had broken. "Scratch that, I know it's time! Ah!" he cried out in pain. The contractions were already starting.

"H-hold on, Maxie! I'll go get Salima!" Ray tripped while running out the door and fell face down on the floor. "Ow . . ."

"Ray! Are you okay?"

"Yeah! I'll be right back with Salima!" He got up to run, only to fall again to stop himself from running into Tyson.

"Whoa! What's the hurry, Ray?" the bluenette asked curiously.

"Max! It's Max! Gotta run!" And that's exactly what the cat-like-demon did.

"What's wrong with Max?" Tyson asked the air, since Ray had already taken off. He sighed and walked into the room. "Max? Is everything okay?" Max was lying in the bed and holding his stomach.

"Ty! I'm having the babies!"

The demon queen's eyes widened. "Oh my God! O-okay! I remember watching the Discovery Health Channel on TV once! You gotta breathe! Like this! Hee hee hoo, hee hee hoo!" Max did as he was told. "Okay, good! I'm sure Ray will be back any second now!" Tyson winced again slightly when his baby gave him another kick. _You sure are restless! _He rushed over to Max when he let out a scream and offered him a hand. "They also said holding someone's hand will make you feel a little better! Ow, not that hard! Ow, ow, ow!" Tyson bit his lower lip and tried not to cry. His hand began to turn white.

"Max, I'm here!" Ray said as he hurried Salima into the room. He noticed what Tyson was doing for Max. "Thanks, Tyson. I'll take it from here." Grateful, the bluenette took back his hand. Max reached out to grab something, anything, and Ray caught his hand. "It's okay! I'm here!" Max looked up at his husband with a relieved look.

"Oh, Ray . . . Ah!"

"His contractions are getting closer! I'm sorry, Lady Tyson, but could you please leave?" Salima said as she set up her equipment. Tyson nodded and left immediately.

He walked down the hall and stopped when he remembered the secret door was near. _Oh yeah! That leads to the beautiful garden Kai showed me when I first got here. I haven't been there in a while. _Tyson felt along the wall for the odd block that could be pushed in. He found it and pushed it in. A _click _could be heard as the bricks opened to reveal an outside path. He followed the path, unaware that door had closed behind him. He held his stomach protectively as he walked. _Maybe this was a bad idea . . . It's really cold out! _Soon, he arrived at the garden and forgot his last thought. "Wow . . ." The garden was sparkling, and it looked like everything in it was made of glass instead of Earth. He walked closer to a flower and bent down slowly, minding his belly. He touched it gently. _They're frozen! _He carefully stood back up and looked at all of the other plants closely. _They all are! _Even in a depressing state; the garden still looked as beautiful as before. _Maybe even prettier . . . _Suddenly, his head started hurting. He walked over to a tree slowly and leaned against it. _I know this feeling! Am I going to have another vision? _As if to answer his questions, pictures began to pop up in his head.

_Vision_

_The same man who had tried to take Tyson before was running at top speed towards the castle. His face could be seen, and he had an urgent expression. He quickly jumped before running into the wall, and he seemed to be running up the wall. Suddenly, a shadow appeared in front of him and ate him. Another shadow appeared on the inside of the castle and spat him back out. He began to run again, and he stepped into the shadows whenever someone was near. When the coast was clear, he hurried to a wall and began to feel around it. He pushed the same brick that Tyson had, and the wall opened for him. He stepped inside, and the wall closed behind him. Now he was walking instead of running. Closer and closer . . ._

_End vision_

Tyson opened his stormy blue eyes to meet silver ones. The cloaked man was only a few inches away from him. But, the bluenette didn't feel scared. He felt safe instead, almost like meeting up with an old friend. "Ty," he heard the man say.

"Why do I feel like I know you?" the bluenette asked quietly.

"Because you do." The man pulled down his hood, and Tyson's eyes widened.

"That hair and those eyes! I met you at the park while I was still on Earth!"

"Shh. Try not to talk so loudly."

"Oh, sorry. But what are you doing here? Are you from The Great Demon Kingdom?" He looked at the pink haired man closely. "And why do you still look the same?"

The taller man grinned. _Same old Tyson. _"Calm down, Ty. Everything will be answered soon. I promise. And yes, I am from here."

"Whoa! Then how did you get to my world?"

"There's not much I can say without giving up the whole truth. What I can tell you is that I went to Earth to protect you."

"Protect me? Why would you need to do that?" The demon queen was confused.

"Your ability."

"My- Oh, you mean how I can sometimes see the future? But that's only happened twice. I thought it was a weird side effect of being pregnant with Kai's baby or something."

The pink haired man laughed. "Oh, Ty, you were always funny."

"Hey!"

"Anyway, how are you and Kai? And," he pointed to Tyson's belly, "your baby?"

The demon queen blushed slightly. "We're doing great! I'm so happy when I'm with Kai. Is that who you were talking about when you told me I would find love with a dual-haired guy one day? I didn't believe you then, but I definitely do now . . ." He shivered slightly. It was getting colder. The older man removed his cloak and placed it on Tyson's shoulders. "Uh, thanks." The other man nodded and looked up at the sky.

"Even Mother Nature knows what is to come . . ." he whispered softly.

"Oh! I just realized I don't even know your name!"

The pink haired man chuckled. "I never told you, huh? It's Chris."

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you, Chris!" Suddenly, Chris pulled the bluenette into a hug. "Huh?"

"I've missed you, little brother." Tyson's eyes widened. "Make sure to tell no one of our meeting or about who I really am. 'Till next time."

"Wait!" But, he was too late. Chris had already disappeared into the shadows. ". . . He called me little brother." The demon queen felt really tired. "Maybe I should go back inside . . ." He started for the exit, but fell to his knees instead. "Can't . . . Get up . . ." Then, everything went dark.

. . .

"Tyson! Oh, God, please! Open your eyes! TYSON!" Tyson could hear a voice calling to him. It sounded familiar. "Damn! No, this is NOT happening! Tyson, please!" the voice begged. Slowly, he opened his eyes and saw the familiar face of his king.

"Kai . . ." he said weakly. Instead of feeling the cold snow beneath him, he felt a soft, warm bed.

"Ty, you're awake! Oh, thank God!" Kai hugged him gently. "I was so worried! Don't you _ever _do that to me again!" Tyson smiled softly.

"I'm sorry . . ." He closed his eyes again.

"Ty?" he heard Kai ask softly. He opened his eyes again and his king sighed.

"Everything looks fine," Kane said and sighed. "Your highness, why did you do that?"

Tyson opened his mouth to speak, but closed it quickly. _I can't tell them. He didn't want me to. _"I'm sorry. I just really wanted to see the garden again . . . Guess it wasn't such a good idea, huh?" he grinned sheepishly.

Kai sighed. "You should have waited until spring."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." _But the way everything looked like glass . . . it was amazing. _He wanted to see it again, but decided to wait until after the birth of his child. He didn't want to end up hurting his baby. "Oh yeah! How's Max?"

Kane smiled. "General Max and his babies are doing great. He did an amazing job. I suggest you go visit them-"

"Great!" Tyson exclaimed and began to sit up but was stopped by Kai.

"AFTER you get more rest," Kane finished. Tyson huffed but gave up.

"Fine. But as soon as I'm feeling better, I'm going to go see him!"

"And I'll go with you."

"Kai?"

"I can't let you go off alone right now, not after what happened. I would go crazy thinking you might've gotten in trouble again." Tyson frowned, but did not protest. He knew that Kai was just worried about him and wanted to keep him safe. He smiled at Kai, who returned it with a smile of his own.

"I love you, _my _king."

"I love you too, _my _queen."

. . .

"Where the hell have you been?" Boris yelled at Chris as he walked into his room.

"Watching the queen, like you asked me to do," he replied, sounding bored.

"Okay, then where is he?" He shot Boris a death glare, and, for once, Boris actually looked a little scared.

"He's with King Kai, constantly! If you're getting so impatient, then why don't you go get him yourself?" It was a bluff. Chris knew he would, and could, never do that. Boris got his courage back.

"You _bitch_! How dare you talk to me that way!"

Chris had him pinned to the wall in seconds. He gulped, but regretted it when he felt a sharp point cut his neck. Any movement, even small, would be the end of him. Time seemed to freeze, and they remained that was for five minutes. "I could kill you and walk away right now." Chris felt his patience thin and disappear. _I should. Then everything can end right now. But . . . _He let go of Boris. Boris fell to the ground and struggled to get away from the pink haired man. Boris just laughed.

"That's right! Just as I need you, you need me!"

_He's right. There's nothing I can do. Yet. You're going to pay one day, Boris. Cross my heart and hope to die . . ._

**Mint**: Bum, bum, bum! What will happen next?

**Tyson**: I don't know. Why don't you tell us? (Grins innocently)

**Mint**: Okay! You- Hey, wait! That was sneaky!

**Tyson**: Darn . . . I mean, oh! Sorry!

**Max**: It's okay, Mint! I know you can't tell Ty, so why don't you tell me?

**Mint**: Oh yeah! You see- Wait! I can't tell you either! (Glares)

**Tyson and Max**: Ha ha . . . (Sweat drops)

**Ray**: Nice try, guys.

**Kai**: Yeah. You almost had her. (Smirks)

**Mint**: (Growls) Nuh uh!

**Kai and Ray**: Suuuuuuuure . . .

**Mint**: You want me to offer Tyson and Max up to Boris?

**Kai and Ray**: (Eyes widen) NO! WE'RE SORRY!

**Mint**: Very good! Well then, I'm off to do homework! (Kicks homework) Stupid! (Walks away angrily)

**Bladebreakers**: (Sweat drops)

**Max**: Please don't forget to **review**! We would appreciate it!

**Tyson**: (Yells) Good night New York City!

**Bladebreakers minus Tyson**: (Stares)

**Tyson**: What? I've always wanted to say that!

**Bladebreakers**: Night!


	8. Well, That was Unexpected

**Mint**: So, I was driving in my car the other day and this person just totally- (Rants)

**Max**: No way! They really did?

**Mint**: Yeah! I was like- (Rants more)

**Tyson**: You can't be serious! Why'd they do that?

**Mint**: I have no idea! But, it was so- (Rants even more)

**Tyson and Max**: No!

**Mint**: Yes!

**Kai**: (Stares) Ray, do you have any idea what they are talking about?

**Ray**: Nope. No clue. Should we take the warnings and disclaimer?

**Kai**: Hn. Mint does not own us, Beyblade, The Great Demon Kingdom, or Kyo Kara Maoh. She only owns Chris.

**Ray**: The warnings, like always, are yaoi (boy and boy), language, violence, death, and male pregnancy.

**Mint**: Then she said-

**Kai**: What _are _you talking about?

**Mint**: Just be patient! It's really important! And when she said that he- (Rants)

**Ray**: . . . I don't get it.

**Kai**: Can we just move on?

**Mint**: Oh, right! Time to thank some awesome people!

Susan-Sue: Hee hee! A drugged up Tyson is _very_ funny. I came up with that idea when I was in the hospital one day. I got to be on morphine! (But I don't really remember what happened) All I remember is that the person next to me was also on morphine and they said something about black salt. Then again, I think I said salt first. (XD)

RobbXmonXlover: Isn't it cute? Max is a mommy and Ray is a daddy! (Snickers) As for Chris, I can't tell you! It has to be a secret, remember? (;D) (Hugs)

**Kai**: Finally, we can start.

**Mint**: Hold on! I gotta tell them!

**Ray**: Oh no, here we go again.

**Mint**: **I wrote a TyKa and slight MaRe one-shot! Read it if you need your fix of TyKa and MaRe and comedy!**

**Kai**: That was it?

**Mint**: Yup! Let's get started!

In a World with You  
______________________________________________________________________________

_In the Last Chapter_

"_That's right! Just as I need you, you need me!"_

'_He's right. There's nothing I can do. Yet. You're going to pay one day, Boris. Cross my heart and hope to die . . .'_

Chapter 8: Well, That was Unexpected

A few more months passed, and a certain bluenette was very pregnant by now. He only had one month to go before his baby would be born.

Finally, the weather started to get warmer. People started going out more often, and The Great Demon Kingdom was no longer a lonely place. One of those people outside was the demon queen.

"Ah, the air feels so nice today!" he said happily, holding his large belly as he walked along the open path to the courtyard. He came to the large area of open space, but didn't stop. Instead, he walked farther towards where the gate to the rest of the kingdom. He looked at the large gate and smiled slightly. _The last time I passed through this gate was about eight months ago. Has it really been that long? _He looked through the gate to see the busy people of the town. All this time, he had been cooped up on the castle grounds. _I know Kai is worried about me, but I really want to go and see the rest of the kingdom. He would never take me himself . . . _Then, he got a brilliant idea. He opened the gate just enough to slip through. _Kai won't mind if he doesn't know, right? I'll only be gone for an hour or so . . ._

Tyson looked all around him with excitement. The shops were so interesting, as were the people. People he did not even know, which was pretty much everyone, would stop to say "hello" before going back to what they were doing. Some people even stopped to congratulate him on his expected arrival.

"Oh my! You're quite young, aren't you? And you're cute! Your husband must be a very lucky man!" an old women said as he passed by.

"Uh, yeah! Thanks, ma'am!" He began to walk away, but she stopped him.

"Here, take this, it's strawberry flavored! It's on the house."

He looked at what she was offering and smiled. He took a fluffy, pink, creamy looking pastry and held it in one hand while his other hand continued to hold his stomach. "Thank you very much!" He walked away while taking small bites of the pasty. _This is good! What have I been missing while in the castle?_ After that, many more people offered him all types of goodies. Some he had to turn down, because there was just too much to carry. "But thanks for the offer!" he would tell them.

Feeling tired, he decided to find a shady area where he could rest, which he had no problem finding. He sat down a bench that was placed close to a fountain and rested under a tree. _This place is so different from Earth . . . _He grinned. _It's better. This is my new home, and I . . . I never want to go back to Earth. _But, what about his gramps? Before leaving, he had promised to visit him whenever he could. Of course, with recent events, he never had a chance. He sighed and leaned back against the tree that was placed conveniently behind the bench just for that purpose. Soon, he found himself drifting off to sleep . . .

. . .

"Lord Boris, I just received great news!" a man exclaimed as he entered the purple haired man's room.

"What is so important that you had to disturb my peace?" Boris yelled, already annoyed.

"Sir, it's about the queen!" That got his attention.

"Well, what is it? Spit it out!"

"Sir! He has been spotted by my comrades in the marketplace. He seemed to be just walking around."

Boris chuckled. "Good! This time, I'm going to make an appearance."

"Sir? You won't send that Chris guy?"

Boris ignored the man and stood up. "Chris will be in charge while I'm gone. If he tries anything I would never do, then warn him that if he follows through, he will lose her."

"Sir?"

"He will understand." And, Boris disappeared into the shadows . . .

. . .

"Your highness? What are you doing out here?"

Tyson stirred awake when he heard a familiar voice. He looked up and saw Hiro staring down at him. _Oh oh . . . He knows I wasn't supposed to leave the castle. _"Uh, I felt like going for a walk!" Hiro raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're not supposed to leave the castle. Come on, let's go. You can walk around the castle grounds."

The bluenette frowned. "But I don't want to walk around the castle. It's so nice out here. And the people are really nice! Look what they gave me!" He showed the older man what he received.

"That's nice and all, but I'm sure King Kai is worried about you."

"Uh . . . He let me come out here!" He mentally slapped himself. _Oh, yeah, like Kai would really let me come here while I'm still in danger." _

"Nice try. Come on, let's go." Hiro reached out to help him up. He reached up to take his hand, but instead someone else took his hand first.

"Huh?" Tyson looked up to see that the man who grabbed his hand had purple hair. "Hello. Who are you?" He noticed that Hiro seemed frozen. "Hiro? Are you okay?"

"Hello, queen Tyson," the purple haired man spoke. Tyson's eyes widened.

_I thought no one but the people from the castle know who I am._

"Let go of his majesty, Boris," Hiro threatened the man named Boris.

"Hiro? What's going on?" The bluenette began to feel afraid. Why was he feeling afraid? Suddenly, he felt very sleepy. "Hiro . . ." He began to fall, but Boris caught him.

"Ha ha ha! He's mine!" He picked up Tyson's still form and held him a little _too_ close.

"Boris!" Hiro roared, "Let him go immediately!" Hiro reached out to the boy who could be his little brother, trying to save him, but Boris was already disappearing.

"Better luck next time, soon-to-be-brother-in-law."

Hiro understood what the evil man meant right away. "Boris! BORIS! You will not do that to him!"

"On the contrary, I will!" And, they were gone.

Hiro fell to his knees. A single tear fell down his face and he cried, "NOOOOO!" _What will I do? What will I tell the king? _The truth. That was the only thing he could do now to save the demon queen.

. . .

"Where am I?" Tyson asked as he looked around. He was no longer unconscious, but he wished he was. _Wait, this is . . .!" _He was floating in a black and red space. The same space he had traveled with Kai to get to The Great Demon Kingdom in the first place. But, why was he here? And, what happened to Boris. _Well, at least I lost him. Of course, now I'm lost too. _The vortex pulled him along. At the end he could see light, and he knew that was going to be his destination whether he wanted it to be or not.

Then everything disappeared. The black and red vanished, as did the light. All he could see was white. No light, no dark, no color whatsoever. Suddenly, everything rushed back into his sight. "What was that? Where am I?" he asked no one in particular as he looked around. _Wait, this place looks familiar!_

"T-man!" a familiar voice called. "Over here"! He turned around to see the last person he was expecting.

"Gramps?"

. . .

"You WHAT?" Kai screamed at Hiro. He looked ready to kill him there and then.

"I'm sorry, your highness! There was nothing I could do! He just sort of disappeared with him . . ." He didn't blame the king for being so angry. _This was my fault, and I must pay for what happened . . . _"I'm ready to take my punishment."

"Hold on!" a voice yelled, stopping everyone. Max came running into the throne room, followed by Ray who was carrying two babies. Despite the tension in the room, the babies seemed rather happy. That was one of the good traits they got from their mommy. "It's not your fault, Hiro! I'm sure you did everything you could, but Boris is just too strong. And I'm sure Tyson wouldn't like it if you were punished! That's the way he is!" Everyone in the room knew that very well, but Kai was in a lot of pain at the moment.

"Someone has to pay," he said darkly.

"Then might I suggest Boris?" a new voice asked. Everyone looked to the door. They were ready to attack in an instant. "Relax. I'm not your enemy."

"Not our enemy? Even though you tried to take Tyson?" Ray reminded him.

"I know what I did then. It was all an act," the cloaked man admitted.

"And how do we know that this is not an act right now?" Brooklyn asked madly.

The man sighed. "Because," he lowered his hood, "you know me, your highness."

Kai sucked in a sharp breath. He looked shocked "Chris? No . . . I thought you were dead!" He smiled, but it soon faded. "You weren't. And you tried to take Tyson."

"Listen to me, my old friend, we can talk about that later. For now, we have to save Ty. You need my help, and I need yours." Kai stared suspiciously at him. Chris sighed. "Please. I want to save Tyson as much as you do."

"How do you know him?" Kai demanded.

"Again, something I should tell you later. Ka- your highness, we have to save him!" the pink haired man begged.

After a few moments of silence, Kai finally spoke. "What do we need to do?"

. . .

"Little dude, your back! Whoa! Guess you ain't so little anymore!" Tyson's gramps said happily as he hugged him. They were standing in the yard of his house.

"What do you- Oh, yeah," the bluenette remembered. _Ah, geez! How am I going to tell him I'm pregnant?_

"So, when's it due?" His eyes widened.

"W-what?"

"When's my great-grandchild gonna be born, home dog?"

"Gramps, how did you,"

"I've known for a long time, T-man," his gramps said gently, cutting him off.

"What? Always known I've been pregnant?"

He laughed at his grandson. "No! What I did know about was the other world."

The demon queen was speechless. "But, how?" he finally asked when his voice returned.

"The day I found you. Well, actually someone dropped you off on my doorstep!"

_Weird, Gramps isn't talking like a gangster- Wait, what did he just say? _"Found me?"

"Yes. You were left on my doorstep along with a note . . ."

_Flash back_

_Gramps was training in the dojo when he heard a baby crying. He quickly left the dojo to find where the crying was coming from. Soon, he came upon a blue haired baby lying in a small basket on his doorstep. "What's up with this little dude?" He noticed a letter and picked it up. He began to read it._

_Dear Sir,_

_I have been watching you, and you seem to be the perfect protector for my little brother. My little brother is in danger, so please, you must help him! Take him in as your grandson and raise him to be strong. I will contact you once he is older._

_Sincerely,_

_Chris_

_End flash back_

"And as the note promised, he came back to explain everything to me when you were out one day. He told me not to tell you. That's why you never knew until your friends met you and took you to your real home."

Tyson remained silent, allowing the new information to sink in. "Gramps, I-"

"So, this is where you ended up."

He froze. "Boris? But how did you come here? I thought Kai was the only one who could come here!"

. . .

"You want me to take you to Earth? You really think he is there?" Kai asked Chris, who nodded.

"I know he's there. Boris, like you, can travel between the two dimensions thanks to his pendant. Actually, he had two, but you found the other one at the village that burnt down almost a year ago."

"How did he get his hands on something like that?" Brooklyn asked, amazed.

"Now's not the time. We're leaving, now," the demon king demanded. He looked to the people who offered to go with him, checking if they were ready. Ray, Hiro, Brooklyn, and Chris all nodded. Kai held the pendant out as he had before, and the portal opened for him. He was the first one in, then the others followed.

Before Ray took his turn, he stopped, turned, and said to his wife, "Don't worry. I'll be fine. Tyson will be, too. We'll bring him back. Take care of Sigmund and Sunny while I'm away." Max frowned but then smiled for Ray.

"I love you!"

"I love you too." And, he was gone.

. . .

Boris took a step towards Tyson, who took a step back. The purple haired man laughed. "Anything he can do, I can do better!"

_This guy's wacked, _the bluenette thought.

"Who are you? Some villain from the demon world? You need to leave right now!" He had never heard his gramps so mad before.

"Hah! Make me, old man!" Boris challenged.

"You asked for it, dog!" Gramps ran at Boris, only to be knocked down.

"Gramps, no!" Tyson screamed. He winced when he felt a kick in his stomach. _So, you can feel something is wrong too?_

"Lady Tyson, just come with me. Then there will be no more stress, no more pain."

"Hah! Like I'm going to believe a word you say! Go to hell!"

Boris began to fume. "Just come with me, you brat!" He reached out and slapped Tyson across the face. He yelped and stumbled back. But, before he could fall, strong arms caught him.

"Tyson!"

His eyes widened. "Kai! Oh, Kai, thank God you're here!" Kai smiled softly at his queen before turning his attention to Boris.

"Boris! By my command, you are being placed under arrest for kidnapping, treason, and murder! Men, get him!"

Hiro was the first to act. He charged Boris with all of his might. Boris stumbled back and shot a blast of dark energy at him. He barely dodged and sent a blast of ice at the purple haired man. It hit! Or, so he thought. Boris was suddenly behind him. He shot at him again, this time hitting. Hiro screamed and fell to the ground.

"Ahhh!" Brooklyn yelled as he sent his own dark blasts at Boris, only to have them be sent right back at him. He was hit, but managed to stay on his feet. That didn't last long, however. Boris sent another series of attacks at him, and he too fell.

Ray and Chris decided to attack at the same time. Ray teleported and latched onto Boris. "Now! Hit him now!" he cried to Chris. Purple shadow energy pulsed from Chris's hands and struck Boris in the stomach. Seeing that he hadn't gone down yet, Chris sent another attack at the older man. But, Boris caught on quickly. He disappeared and the attack hit Ray instead. The cat-like-demon was thrown to the ground.

"Shit!" Chris tried to help him, but he too was knocked to the ground by Boris.

"Is this the best you've got, Lord Whelp?" Boris looked at the demon king and laughed.

"You want to see my best, bastard? Fine!" Kai gently laid Tyson on the ground.

"Kai, wait! Please, I don't want you to get hurt!" the bluenette cried weakly.

"Tyson . . ." Kai smiled and nodded reassuringly. "Everything will be okay. You have to trust me."

"I, I do, Kai! But," Tyson stopped. He wiped a few tears from his eyes. "Kick his ass!" Kai smirked.

"It would be my pleasure . . ."

He stretched his arms out towards Boris, who began to lift off of the ground. "What is this? What are you doing?"

"You've never seem my power before, have you? Well, witness it and fear it!"

Boris was suspended at least nine feet in the air. He reached out towards Kai, but quickly moved his hands to his throat when the demon king made a flicking motion. The purple haired man began to gasp for air, and his face turned blue. Just when it looked like he was going to suffocate, a _huge _black creature seemed to jump down from the sky and took him.

"What the fuck?" Kai yelled angrily.

Darkness surrounded them all, and that was the last thing Tyson saw before unconsciousness stole him.

**Mint**: And you know what she called me? She called me a jerk!

**Ray**: She's at it again!

**Kai**: Great. (Is being sarcastic)

**Tyson**: Really? She called you that?

**Mint**: Yup! You wanna know what I called her back?

**Max**: What?

**Mint**: I called her a brat! Then we both just started cracking up!

**Ray**: Why would you laugh if she called you something mean?

**Mint**: 'Cause she's my friend!

**Kai**: That makes no sense.

**Mint**: I know, right? It's just what we do!

**Tyson**: Please don't forget to **review** before you go. It makes Mint happy!

**Mint**: Sure does!

**Bladebreakers plus Mint**: G' night!


	9. Is This the End?

**Mint**: This is it, everyone! The last chapter!

**Kai**: Whatever.

**Ray**: Yeah.

**Mint**: I know what will cheer you two up! (Hands Tyson to Kai and Max to Ray) There! Now you can be happy!

**Kai**: (Makes out with Tyson)

**Ray**: (Makes out with Max)

**Mint**: (O.O) I'll do the warnings and disclaimer before I get distracted!

**As always there is Yaoi (boy and boy), language, violence, death (Guess!), and male pregnancy.**

**Sadly, I do not own Beyblade, its characters, The Great Demon Kingdom, or Kyo Kara Maoh! I only own Chris!**

And, to thank the reviewers!

RobbXmonXlover: Oh, oh, oh! You're really gonna like this chapter! (Grins evilly) Shuddup, Daichi! Don't insult my friend like that! (Glares at Daichi)  
**Daichi**: You're crazy too!  
**Mint**: (Growls) Ignoring that! (Turns to R.M.L) Thanks! And of course they're going to have a boy! It's better that way! (Nods) (Hugs)

NOTE: I've started another TyKa and MaRe story, so feel free to check it out! I really like the idea for this one! Massive destruction and badness! Oh yeah! (Grins)

Now, time for the finale!

In a World with You  
______________________________________________________________________________

_In the Last Chapter_

_Boris was suspended at least nine feet in the air. He reached out towards Kai, but quickly moved his hands to his throat when the demon king made a flicking motion. The purple haired man began to gasp for air, and his face turned blue. Just when it looked like he was going to suffocate, a huge black creature seemed to jump down from the sky and took him._

"_What the fuck?" Kai yelled angrily. _

_Darkness surrounded them all, and that was the last thing Tyson saw before unconsciousness stole him._

Chapter 9: Is This the End?

"Kai! Please, you have to wake up," Tyson cried out to Kai weakly. Kai's eyes shot open, and he looked at the bluenette.

"Tyson!" He crawled over to his lover. "Oh, I'm so glad you're safe . . ." His smile faded when he noticed the serious look on the bluenette's face.

"Kai, I'm not safe. We both are in serious danger."

Kai looked confused, until he got a chance to look at where they were. The room was dark, and bars blocked their only hope of escape. The dungeon was gross and reeked of death. "Where are we?" he asked slowly.

"I'm not really sure. I woke up right after we were put in here . . . Kai, I'm scared." Tears began to fall from Tyson's face. The demon king pulled him into his arms.

"Shh . . . Everything will be okay. I'll get us out of here."

"Lord Kai, Tyson, is that you?" a familiar voice called from the cell next to theirs.

"Ray, you're okay!" Tyson said, his hope starting to return. "What about Hiro, Brooklyn, and Chris?"

"We're okay," Hiro confirmed.

"Tyson," Chris said as he moved closer to the wall separating them. "I need to tell you something. Something that involves you and Hiro." Tyson and Hiro's eyes widened. "You two are brothers."

"What?" Tyson and Hiro yelled at the same time.

"It's true. And . . . I'm also your brother."

"Wait," Hiro began. "You're the one from my childhood! I remember now!"

"That's right, Hiro," Chris confirmed. "Your- our mother adopted me when I was younger because she found that she could not carry children. But, as you could guess, that changed. When I was a little older, around Tyson's age, she gave birth to a baby boy. She named him Hiro. I was so excited to have a little brother. We were brothers _and_ best friends. Then, when Hiro was a little older, she had another baby boy whom she named Tyson. For the first few days after Tyson's birth, we were as happy as could be. Suddenly, he began to show signs of having a great power that only came around every five thousand years or so. Strange men started coming to our house, demanding us to give them the child, and each time mother would refuse. She knew she could not hold them off forever, so she did the only thing she could think of. She was the guardian of a pendant that allowed demons to travel between dimensions, and she used this item to send the baby boy to Earth. Of course, she could not send him alone so I went with him. That's how you ended up on Earth, Tyson. That's how this whole thing started." Everyone was speechless.

"But doesn't that mean you're, like, around forty years old?" Tyson broke the silence.

"Yes."

"But you look like you're-"

"Twenty?" Chris sighed. "I guess your husband never told you the good thing about being a demon, besides the powers."

Tyson looked at Kai. "What's he talking about, Kai?"

"Ty, I'm sorry I didn't tell you this sooner . . . Demons live longer than humans do. Thus, we physically age slower than they do."

"But why didn't you tell me that?"

"I was afraid of how you would react, and I was afraid of how it would affect me. I denied it every day because it meant I would outlive you. I couldn't handle the idea of living without you . . ."

Tyson smiled and kissed his lips gently. "Well, it's okay now because I'm a demon too! I'll live long like you. We'll be together forever . . ."

The door to the dungeon opened, causing everyone to freeze. A man in a black uniform appeared and walked closer to Kai and Tyson's cell. "You," he pointed to Tyson, "will come with me." He opened the door to take the bluenette, but stopped when Kai stood in front of him defensively.

"You think you can take my wife without a fight? Think again." He was about to strike the man when he felt a sharp pain in his head. "Ah!" He fell to the ground.

"Kai! What did you do to him?" Tyson screamed.

"The Dark God has powers you couldn't even imagine. Now, come with me." The man forced him up and pulled him away, making sure to close the door before he left.

"TYSON!" Kai yelled after them. "AHHHHHH!" he screamed and summoned a huge ball of fire. He threw it at the door and blew it right off the hinges. Ray, in the other cell, followed his example and destroyed the other door. "Come on! We have to catch up to them!"

. . .

They began running up the stairs and sighted Tyson instantly. "Tyson!"

"Kai!"

Kai seemed to fly forward and knocked the man out cold. He hugged his queen.

"Now's not the time, you two!" Chris yelled while running forward. "We gotta get out of here!" The others nodded and followed him up the stairs.

Suddenly, Tyson felt his stomach hurt. He stopped and held his belly. _No! It's too soon! It's not happening now, is it? _And, his water broke, answering his question. "Ugh!" he cried out. Kai stopped and turned around.

"Tyson, what's-"

"It's time, Kai!" the bluenette cried, cutting him off.

"Time? Oh no . . . You don't mean?" He rushed to his wife's side.

"It's happening now! Oh God, please wait, baby!" Tyson yelled like it would stop the birth of his baby for now. It didn't work. "Ah!" He leaned against Kai, who wrapped his arms around him.

"Just relax. Stay calm," the demon king said soothingly as he picked him up and began to carry him bridal style.

"Your highness, what's going on?" Brooklyn asked. The rest looked back at them with worry.

"Tyson is going into labor," Kai said, and their eyes widened. "You guys cover me. Protect him at all costs!" They took off running again, the demon king being careful not to shake his queen around too much. "How're you doing?" he asked when they were finally at the top of the stairs.

"My contractions are getting closer! Ah!" Tyson cried out again, and they hurried forward. Soon, they arrived at a large room, only to be met with Boris and the same creature that took them.

"That must be the Dark God!" Brooklyn stated, pointing to the black creature. It had long claws and stood upright but with a hunch.

Boris reached out to Tyson and said, "Just hand him over now, and I promise your deaths will be quick and painless!"

"No way, bastard! You will never have him!" Kai took a few steps back until he was against the wall, and gently set Tyson down. "Just hold on. Everything will be okay . . ." Tyson winced and looked up at him.

"I know. I trust you, Kai."

The demon king pointed at Boris. "Ray, Brooklyn, Hiro, attack!" he ordered.

"What about me?" Chris asked.

"Stay close. I need help protecting Tyson."

Ray, Brooklyn, and Hiro rushed Boris at the same time, knocking him to the ground. "Please, my Dark God, help me!" He reached out to the creature, which just looked at him. It suddenly turned into a black light and pierced his body. He shook violently and the darkness began to eat him alive. Two black wings popped out of his back, his nails grew longer, and his skin turned darker. He looked at his own reflection in the tile on the floor and laughed. "I have the power! Now, all I need is the queen! Then I will know everything that will happen before it happens!"

"Not if we can help it!" Ray disappeared and reappeared next to Boris, only to be thrown to the ground. The others tried their attacks as well, but it was useless. They all fell to the ground.

"No!" Tyson screamed. His head began to hurt.

_Vision_

_Boris walked closer and closer to Kai. A dark, shadow like sword formed in his hand, and he threw it at him. But, just before it could hit him, Chris jumped in front of him. He fell to the floor, bleeding . . ._

_End vision_

"No, no, no," Tyson cried as Boris got closer. The shadow sword was aimed at Kai. He flung it forward, and it sunk into Chris' flesh. "Big brother!"

Chris landed hard on his stomach. He looked up at Kai and whispered, "You mean . . . everything to him. Don't ever leave him . . ." He went limp.

"Chris? BIG BROTHER!" Tyson began to sob and let out another scream. _I can't hold on much longer . . . _

Kai knew time was running out. "BORIS! I WILL KILL YOU!" His eyes began to glow a fiery red, and his body burst into flames.

Tyson's eyes widened and he became worried. "Kai?"

Two flaming wings and tails forced their way out of the demon king's back. He had the appearance of a phoenix.

"What is this?" Boris was angered and shocked.

"Witness my awesome power and die, Boris!" Kai lunged at the now black haired man, who caught him. They flapped their wings and began to hover above the air as they wrestled. It turned into a test of strength and endurance. Boris pushed Kai back, and then Kai pushed Boris back. They were an even match, or so it seemed.

_I need to help Kai!_

"_Use your power . . ."_

_What? Who's there?_

"_Use your power . . ." _the voice repeated.

Tyson closed his eyes and focused. _My power . . . My power . . . There! _"Kai! Take my power!" he yelled as wind poured out of him like a river. The wind hit Kai and mixed with him, almost like the fire and wind were meant for each other. He plucked a sharp feather from his wing, and with the last of his strength he plunged it into Boris's chest. Boris fell to the floor with a screech, his life bleeding away. Still angry, Kai landed next to him pushed the feather in deeper. He wanted him to hurt, wanted him to feel the pain that he made Tyson's brother feel. Soon, Boris had a huge hole in his chest, and he was no longer moving. Kai sighed and straightened.

"Ah! Kai, I can't hold on anymore!"

Kai immediately went to Tyson and held him. "Damn! I don't want you to give birth here!"

Ray pushed himself up. "Your highness, I've got an idea!" He ran to them, followed by Brooklyn and Hiro. "I can try to teleport us back to the castle. I believe it's close; I can feel it!" Kai nodded.

"Hurry!"

Ray knelt next to Tyson and put his hand on his shoulder. Everyone else made sure they were connected to the cat-like-demon before he started warping.

"Wait!" Tyson cried.

"What is it?" Ray asked.

"Chris, he," the bluenette began but stopped when Kai shook his head. It was too late.

"Let's go!" the demon king demanded. And, they all disappeared.

. . .

"Find Kane, now!" Kai ordered after they made it back to the castle in one piece. Tyson was lying in their bed while using the breathing technique he had taught Max.

"Hee hee hoo! Hee hee hoo!"

"That's it. Keep breathing," Kai said softly while holding his hand.

Kane rushed in. "I'm here!" He went to Tyson right away and began to work. "Here we go! Push!" The bluenette did as he was told.

"Ah! Kai? Are you okay?"

And, Kai fainted.

. . .

"Kai! Kai!" a worried voice called. The dual haired king groaned and sat up quickly.

"What, what happened?"

"Uh . . ." Tyson, who now held a baby boy in his arms, smiled gently.

"You fainted, that's what happened!" Tala said and started cracking up. Kai glared at him.

"How long have you been here?"

"Don't worry," Kane began. "You and I were the only ones in here while Lady Tyson was giving birth." The demon king nodded and stood next to his queen.

"He's amazing," he said and kissed his wife's forehead. "You were amazing."

"How do you know? You fainted!"

He ignored Tala and reached out to his son, who grabbed his finger. He couldn't help but chuckle and grin.

"Kai, what should we name him?" Tyson asked.

"Let's see . . ." Kai began to think. "Alexander." The bluenette's face lit up.

"Oh, it's perfect! Our little Alex . . ."

Everyone else left the room as the two new parents spent time with their new son.

. . .

The next few months were perfect. The weather outside was warm, but not too hot, and Tyson could finally go out without worrying about being kidnapped. Everyone came to learn of him and his son, who was the heir to the throne.

. . .

The babies were a little older now. Max and Ray's daughter had raven colored hair and blue eyes, while their son had blond hair and golden eyes. Sigmund was the crazy, hyper one, and Sunny was the responsible, calm one. They were already one year old.

Tyson and Kai's son had midnight blue hair like his mother and crimson eyes like his father. Alex was already starting to show signs of his mother's stubbornness and his father's possessiveness.

The children grew up happy together as friends. Sunny met a demon boy named David one day who had the same interests as her, and they soon fell in love. As Alex and Sigmund got older, they realized they had feelings for each other and started going out. Kai was a little hesitant about their relationship at first, but was content when he realized how much Sigmund made Alex happy. Later, Alex would ask Sigmund to marry him, and he would say yes. Their wedding day would be on the same day as Sunny and David's.

Max and Ray still lived happily together, as did Tyson and Kai. In the end, everything turned out wonderful.

. . .

Tyson and Kai sat in their secret garden wrapped in each other's arms.

"I love you, _my _king," Tyson said lovingly.

"I love you too, _my _queen," Kai replied affectionately. The bluenette snuggled closer to him, and soon fell asleep in his lap. The dual haired king looked up at the sky, only to see hot pink. "Huh?" He shielded his eyes from the sun, and they widened. Standing right in front of him was . . .

. . .

"Kai? What's wrong?" Tyson asked sleepily.

"Nothing. I just thought I saw an old friend . . ."

_FIN_

**Mint**: (Cries) That was so cute! It almost makes me sad to finish it! (Sobs)

**Max**: Hey, don't you have another fic going? Work on that one! It will make you feel better!

**Mint**: (Cheers up) You're right! (Goes to work on I Got a Crew Too)

**Tyson**: Wait, Mint! Come back!

**Ray**: Too late. She's gone. (Sighs)

**Kai**: Hn. She has the attention span of a fly.

**Mint**: (Rushes back) What'd you say?

**Ray**: And the hearing of a dog.

**Mint**: (Growls and barks)

**Max****: Anyway, please review at least once before leaving the story all together!**

**Tyson****: Thanks so much for reading ****In a World with You****! We hope you enjoyed it!**

**Bladebreakers plus Mint**: G' night!


End file.
